Simon el rey
by nightmare killer
Summary: Tras un ligero accidente, la vida algunas personas en Ooo empezaran a cambiar. Viejos amigos se reencontrarán y nuevas amistades nacerán en personas que antes se creían incompatibles. Todo esto mientras un hombre intenta recuperar lo poco que le queda en un mundo al que tratará de pertenecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos/as. Hace mucho tiempo que quería subir un fic sobre esta serie, pero tras mucha indecisión he aquí mi pequeño aporte a esta comunidad (espero que sea para bien). Hace mucho leí un web comic en devianart, no recuerdo si tenía que ver con esta serie o no, pero lo poco que recuerdo de ese comic me bastó para inspirarme en este fic.**

**Hora de aventura, sus personajes y todo el concepto del mismo no me pertenecen y este fic es solo por pura diversión sin ánimos de lucro (insertar aquí más cosas de derechos de autor). Espero que les guste.**

* * *

—Al fin, ¡Lo he conseguido! —exclamó la dulce princesa, mientras sostenía un contenedor con un líquido rosa en su interior. Era la culminación de varios fastidiosos y repetitivos fracasos.

Contempló su creación con una gran sonrisa, a medida que luchaba por mantener sus parpados constantemente abiertos. No sabía si habían pasado días o semanas desde que empezó a trabajar en un nuevo y ambicioso proyecto, pero todas esas horas y horas de trabajo, trazando ecuaciones en una pizarra repleta de tiza, dando forma a complejas ecuaciones y formas, habían dado frutos.

Todo su esfuerzo se resumía a ese líquido rosa. Colocó con mucho cuidado el contenedor en una mesa y lo tapó con un corcho. Conociendo la suerte que poseía al realizar experimentos, tarde o temprano algo pasaría y su creación correría un extremo peligro si no tomaba las precauciones adecuadas.

Miró detenidamente el líquido rosa por unos instantes —solo un poco más— dijo, a medida que sus ojos parecían cerrarse en cualquier momento, pero no podía permitirlo. No cuando estaba tan cerca.

—¿Por qué tardaran tanto? —Se preguntó Bonnibel, mientras miraba constantemente un reloj —ya deberían estar aquí.

Aunque ya sabía que Finn y Jake solían tardar algunos minutos cuando eran llamados, el tener que esperar para poder utilizar su invento la hacía perder poco a poco la paciencia. Volvió a mirar el reloj y la puerta a la espera de que ambos aparecieran de repente, sin que se percataran o preocuparan por llegar tarde.

—Hola, hola dulce princesa —cantó el rey helado, entrado por una ventana —¿me extrañaste? Porque yo creo que sí.

—En primera, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Acaso no entiendes que no puedes entrar en mí laboratorio —exclamó Bonnibel, intentado no perder los estribos ante el rey helado —¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te extrañaba? ¡Qué no vez que me vuelves loca!

La expresión del anciano cambió de una alegre e hiperactiva a una seria, mientras intentaba comprender lo que la dulce princesa intentaba decirle. Miró el rostro de la joven por unos momentos— oh, ya veo —dijo, llegando a una rápida conclusión— sólo estas de mal humor por falta de sueño. Ven, yo te guió a tu camita y te contaré tantos cuentos hasta que te duermas… y de paso te daré un beso de buenas noches.

El rey helado flotó hasta la espalda de la dulce princesa y la tomó por los hombros, a medida que intentaba llevarla hasta su habitación. Pronto la princesa tomó el control y alejó al anciano de ella con sus manos.

—Lo siento, pero dormir es algo que no puedo hacer. ¿Ves esa cosa de ahí? —Bonnibel señaló el líquido rosa puesto sobre una mesa. Sin percatarse del grave error que estaba cometiendo— eso va a ayudarme en algo muy importante y por nada del mundo debo quitarle la vista de… espera… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Tanto por esta cosita? —Los ojos de la dulce princesa se abrieron como platos al momento de ver como el rey helado tomaba el recipiente y lo ojeaba con curiosidad— No hay ningún problema, solo pongamos a trabajar este bebe y… que raro, el corcho no sale.

Bonnilbel corrió hasta el anciano tan rápido como podía. Extendió sus manos en un intento de arrebatarle su invento de las manos rey helado, pero éste se elevó hasta el techo para impedir que lo alcanzara.

Dulce princesa saltó tantas veces como pudo, pero fue imposible llegar hasta donde estaba el anciano. Miró cada vez más preocupada su obra, a medida que el anciano utilizaba sus dientes en un intento por dejar salir el corcho— ¡Eureka! —Gritó, una vez que logro abrir el recipiente— Ahora princesa, sé una buena niña y di "ah" para beber tu medicina.

La peli rosada se llevó una mano a la cara al oír ese comentario. Todo su esfuerzo pendía de lo siguiente que fuera a hacer y decir— viejo torpe, eso no es para beber. ¿Ves esa máquina de ahí? —señalo una gran máquina tan grande que podía caber una o más personas.

La máquina tenía un cilindro que podía partirse temporalmente en dos para permitir que alguien se introdujera. A los lados tenía una serie de máquinas repleta de botones, pantallas y otras cosas luminosas de distintos colores.

El rey helado, aún en el techo, intentó entender cómo o para qué pudiera llegar a servir esta máquina, pero perdió el interés tan rápido como su entrada al castillo. Bonnibel esperó a que el anciano pudiera recapacitar, pero por lo visto no había dado progreso alguno. Esperaba que al menos no hubiera empeorado la situación más de lo que estaba.

—Así que lo que hay que hacer es darle a esa cosa de beber esto —Dulce princesa volvió a golpear su cara tras escuchar esto. Las cosas difícilmente podían ponerse peor de lo que ya estaban— Pues si ese es el caso, sólo hay que darle a este pequeñín su biberón y ya está.

—¡Espera! —Gritó Bonnibel— Esta máquina sólo puede ser controlada por alguien desde afuera. Ya llame a Finn y a Jake para que me ayuden con eso. Yo necesito de alguien que sea responsable y preste atención a lo que se les dice.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo soy igual de responsable y presto tanta atención como ellos —La princesa exhalo frustrada, pues las palabras del rey helado eran casi acertadas— en todo caso ¿qué es o qué hace esta cosa?

—No puedo darte muchos detalles. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que solo basta con apretar unos botones, estos y estos, y cuando yo esté dentro, hay que verter ese líquido aquí —La princesa señaló un agujero que estaba al lado del cilindro. Luego, en su emoción, empezó a explicar la función de cada botón de la máquina. Aunque todo sonaba tan complejo para el anciano, al final todo era "aprueba de tontos"— pero te conozco lo suficiente como para no confiar en ti.

—Ah, ya entiendo… ¡Es una bañera súper potente! —exclamó el rey helado al mismo tiempo que dejaba el recipiente en la mesa.

—Espera ¿qué te hace creer que esto es una bañera? —Para este punto Bonnibel ya había perdido la poca paciencia que solía tenerle al anciano. Y eso ya era mucho decir cuando se trataba del rey helado.

—Bueno, veras… ¿Cómo te lo explico? Ah, sí. Mira —el rey helado tomó una mosca que traía dentro de su barba y la dejó ir en dirección a la dulce princesa. Ésta fue acercándose poco a poco hasta estar sobre la cabeza de la princesa y de pronto… cayó en picada al suelo— ¿vez? Esa mosca había olido cosas peores, como a Gunter, por ejemplo. Así que, en palabras suaves y que no hieran… ¡Apestas peor que un chiquero! ¡Báñate, cochinota!

Dulce princesa no podía creer que eso fuera cierto. Tomó una parte de su vestido y la olfateo por unos momentos— ¡Es cierto, apesto! —Exclamó al mismo tiempo que trataba de no vomitar— no puedo probar mi experimento en este estado. Hasta la más minúscula bacteria podría generación en cadena con resultados catastróficos. Rey helado, pon ese recipiente en la mesa y no toques nada hasta que vuelva… perfecto. Te lo repito… ¡No toques nada!

—Bien, al cabo que ni quería utilizar tu súper bañera —reprochó el anciano, sintiéndose ofendido. Por unos momentos le parecía que la princesa pensaba que él era una persona descuidada. Pero él no lo era, así que no había ningún problema. Ya habría tiempo para aceptar sus disculpas en una futura cita. El anciano siguió con la mirada a la princesa hasta que ésta atravesó la puerta.

A los pocos minutos el aburrimiento era abrumador. Ya había olvidado por completo a que había venido, pero podría jurar que tenía que ver con alguna princesa volviéndole a rogar que saliera con él en una cita— En fin —dijo y con su magia empezó a volar por toda la habitación.

Meditó por unos momentos a cuál de todas las princesas tendría que aceptar la proposición de matrimonio. Era una lástima, tantas princesas, pero solo uno como él. De verdad esperaba que supieran perdonarlo si sólo podía elegir a una de ellas. ¿Pero a cuál?

Sus pensamientos, y nauseas por girar tanto, fueron interrumpidos al oír la puerta abrirse de golpe— Ya era hora, princesa… Ah, eres tú —El rey helado había esperado a dulce princesa, pero en su lugar fue Jake el perro quien había entrado— Bien, toma asiento y espera tu turno a usar la súper bañera… Apropósito, donde está el otro. Ya sabes, el que siempre te acompaña.

—Dulce princesa nos llamó a Finn y a mí, pero no nos dijo para qué —respondió Jake, tomando posición de combate y mostrando una cara amenazadora al anciano— Finn fue a intentar arreglar las cosas con la princesa flama. Pero descuida anciano, que conmigo sobra y basta. ¿Cómo la ves?

—¡Espera! Yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto, es esa súper bañera —Aunque el rey helado intentó excusarte tan rápido como pudo, Jake ya se había estirado y empezado a encestarle una buena cantidad de golpes hasta hacer caer al anciano.

Jake no sabía de lo que estaba hablando el rey helado o por qué al fin estaba tan quieto. Aunque dejó de golpearlo se mantuvo alerta por si algo pasaba— A ver, a ver. ¡Explícame que es eso de una bañera!

—Veras, la princesa no lo ha dicho aún, pero es obvio que ha estado esperando todo este tiempo para pedirme tener una cita con ella —Jake trató de mantener su concentración tras escuchar esto— Pero el problema es que ella es muy tímida, así que construyó esta bañera para poder estar presentable cuando finalmente me declare su amor. Que dulce, que bueno que se haya molestado. Hoy apestaba.

—Digamos que eso es cierto y que tal vez, y solo tal vez, dulce princesa se volvió ciega y tonta ¿Cómo sabes que es una bañera? —Jake definitivamente no podía creer una sola palabra que saliera del rey helado, pero debía admitir que a veces dulce princesa tenía las ideas más locas que pudiera imaginar.

—Una súper bañera —corrigió el anciano— Ella me explicó que hay que poner esa cosa rosa y apretar unos botones. Ven te muestro.

Jake miró como el anciano tomaba el contenedor rosa y lo vertía poco a poco en la máquina. Justo cuando él se introdujo en ella, Jake ya estaba lleno de dudas— No creo que a ella le guste que juegues con sus cosas.

El rey helado hizo un bufido ante este comentario— Relájate hombre, o perro, es solo una bañera, ¡Una súper bañera! No creo que a ella le moleste que tome un baño.

—O un súper baño —Agregó Jake antes de seguir las órdenes del rey helado. A diferencia de otras veces, y creyendo ciegamente que Bonnibel querría una cita con él si memorizaba los pasos para usar la máquina, fue indicando correctamente como usarla.

De pronto todo el laboratorio empezó a llenarse de un ruido tan fuerte como para hacer que Jake se tapara los oídos con mucha fuerza. A través del cilindro pudo notar como el rey helado empezó a quitarse parte de su ropa, bueno, su túnica y parecía que empezaba a cantar. Jake agradeció que la maquina hiciera tanto ruido como para acallar el canto del rey helado.

A los pocos segundos, Bonnibel llegó con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y su cabello aún mojado, gritando palabras que Jake no podía escuchar por el ruido. Bonnibel notó que Jake no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía e intentó apagar la maquina por su propia cuenta, pero ya estaba en pleno funcionamiento y detenerla ahora sería peligroso para quien estuviera ahí dentro.

Jake notó que la princesa le hacía señas para que ambos salieran del laboratorio. Ambos caminaron hasta un lugar donde el ruido era apenas audible, así sabrían cuando acabaría el proceso.

—¡Jake! ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿En que estaban pensando tú y Finn? Por cierto ¿Dónde está Finn? —Debido a la niebla rosa que se estaba formando dentro del cilindro, dulce princesa empezó a temer lo peor. ¿Y si era Finn quien estaba dentro?

—Tú relájate, es una larga historia. Pero acortándola un poco, él está bien —dijo Jake, con completa calma, a diferencia de la princesa, que sufría un ataque de nervios.

Aun así, Jake no sabía si debía estar preocupado, si lo regañarían solo a él, en caso de que el rey helado saliera volando, si debía estar preocupado por su amigo o si debía cubrir a la princesa debido a que varios guardias empezaron a reunirse ante el estruendo. Opto por hacer esto último y estiró su cuerpo para crear una barrera entre ella y los soldados.

—Gracias —dijo Bonnibel sintiéndose avergonzada. Sólo hasta ese momento había notado que ni siquiera traía una toalla para el cabello y la toalla que cubriera su cuerpo se le hubiera caído si hubiera continuado corriendo.

El tiempo pasó y pronto ambos pudieron entrar a ver el estado en que se encontraba el rey helado, o lo que pudiera quedar de él. Bonninel notó como una persona estaba acostada en medio de la máquina. Pero él no era el rey helado ¿o sí?

No lo sabía con exactitud pues ahora él era literalmente irreconocible— Jake, ayúdame a llevarlo con la doctora princesa.

Bonnibel sabía que los magos podían vivir durante muchos años, siglos o hasta milenios, esperaba que ese fuera el caso del rey helado. De ser así, cuantos años tenía. Cien, trescientos, esperaba que fueran más de quinientos, porque si no…

Nunca debió dejarlo solo, ella sabía eso. ¡Se trataba del rey helado! No era una mala persona… sólo tonto y molesto. Tras un par de horas la princesa doctora salió de la sala de observaciones. Su expresión no demostraba buenas o malas noticias.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunto Bonnibel, nunca se hubiera imaginado que tendría que preguntar por el estado del rey helado.

La princesa doctora se llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensando en cómo explicar lo que le estaba pasando al rey helado— será mejor que lo veas por ti misma —Al final, no supo cómo explicarlo.

Los tres vieron al rey helado con una cara de asombro y con sus bocas abiertas, nuevamente la doctora princesa estaba más que sorprendida por lo que le había pasado a ese anciano. La pregunta era: ¿esto es bueno o malo?

* * *

**Creo que ya todos saben lo que le está pasando a nuestro rey helado y sino... siempre podrán saberlo hasta el próximo capitulo. Como es la primera vez que subo algo de esta serie, créanme que aun tengo mis dudas sobre el camino que este fic tomará, por lo que no les aseguro que actualice pronto.**

**Por ahora ya tienen una ligera idea sobre su trama y los posibles arcos argumentales que tomará.**

**En fin. Qué me dicen ¿les gusto? ¿fue aburrido? ¿largo? ¿corto? Espero que no lo segundo. Como siempre, el que se den la molestia dejar un comentario será bien recibido. Hasta la proxima... sea cuando sea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Finalmente! He aquí el capítulo dos. Pese a que me sentía muy insegura sobre continuar o no este fic, la buena acogida que tuvo el capítulo anterior (que por cierto, ya arregle ciertas fallas ortográficas) eso sin duda me dio los ánimos que necesitaba para continuar con la historia a un ritmo más rápido... Es enserio, por poco y borro el fic si no fuera por ustedes, chicos.**

**Ciertas aclaraciones: Para este fic no se toma en cuenta los sucesos del capítulo "Betty", esto para permitirme jugar más con la historia de Simon.**

**Espero que disfruten de la lectura y lamento cualquier error ortográfico que pudiera haber, créanme que aunque intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, siempre se me termina escapando algún fallo o dos.**

* * *

Dulce princesa se dejó caer en una silla tras confirmar que el rey helado había utilizado toda su poción. Siempre podía crear más, pero tomaría tiempo y el cansancio que sentía no la ayudaba en lo absoluto. Miró por unos momentos el contenedor, aún tenía la falsa esperanza que hubiera siquiera un poco para poder utilizarlo, pero el rey helado lo había vaciado por completo. Simplemente no quería creer lo que había pasado.

—No te lo tomes tan mal, princesa —Jake había esperado a terminar el ligero desorden que se había creado dentro de la máquina para hablar con Bonnibel, quien se veía muy pesimista— Si lo que quieres es una bañera, Finn y yo podemos construirte una más bonita.

—Jake, eso no es una bañera. Veras, hace mucho descubrí por accidente algo horrible —Bonnibel había hecho un sobre esfuerzo por no golpear su cara su mano. Ella tomó uno de sus cabellos y lo puso dentro de un microscopio— ¡descubrí una cana!

—Pero princesa, tú tienes como un chillón de años y no pareces tener más de veinte —Jake dejó algo de polvo dentro de un basurero y se dirigió al microscopio. Luego de que dulce princesa aumentara el Zoom a nivel atómico Jake pudo notar una minúscula parte blanca- Santa cachucha, es cierto.

—¡Seré el hazmerreír de la próxima reunión de princesas si se enteran de que estoy envejeciendo!—Bonnibel aún recordaba con horror el día en que vio ese pequeño cabello descolorido. Al principio pensó que todo era algún error, pero pronto empezó a notar que incluso sus ojos empezaban presentar señales de envejecimiento.

A partir de eso se empeñó en crear algo para poder revertir el proceso de envejecimiento, pero sólo había creado cremas y algunos tintes que la ocultaban o la retrasaban. Para colmo, si repetía un proceso como el incidente del Linch, lo más probable es que terminara perdiendo sus recuerdos… y sería todo un problema si alguien más loco que limón agrio tomará el castillo.

—Ya, ya, princesa —Jake abrazó a Bonnibel al notar que ésta estaba al borde de las lágrimas— míralo de este modo. Al menos las cosas ya no pueden ser peores de las que ya son… a menos que ocurra algo así como que el rey helado despierte y lo primero que haga sea raptar a alguna princesa.

—¡princesa, el rey helado ha escapado y raptado a la princesa doctora —Dijo uno de los guardias de Bonnibel, mientras atravesaba el laboratorio hasta donde se encontraba Jake y dulce princesa— intentamos detenerlo, pero fue en vano.

—Rayos, ahora recuerdo porque debo mantener mi boca cerrada en momentos como estos —dijo Jake, odiando que nunca acertaba cuando decía que del cielo iba a llover sándwiches— ¡Y de pronto llueve al menos un sándwich! —Gritó, yendo directo a la ventana, esperanzado con que esta vez se le cumpliera su deseo, sin éxito.

Mientras tanto, Bonnibel había terminado de oír al guardia. Tal parecía que el rey helado no había recuperado sus poderes —Jake, ve a la entrada del castillo. Lo más seguro es que cuando llegue ahí, él esté muy cansado —Jake asintió con la cabeza y empezó a estirarse por la ventana hasta llegar al suelo, de esta manera, él podría llegar con mayor rapidez al anciano.

* * *

Simon abrió lentamente los ojos, esperando que los rayos del sol no lo lastimaran, pero no sintió ninguna clase de ardor. Una de las ventanas de la extraña habitación, que por lo visto era alguna especie de hospital, le mostró un amplio paisaje. A su alrededor notó las casas, los árboles, montañas y… ¿el sol?

Si había tantas casas hasta donde alcanzara la vista, significa que lograron haber humanos que sobrevivieron a la guerra y a sus secuelas. Desde la guerra, nunca había visto un atardecer que permitiera una vista tan perfecta de la puesta del sol.

Miró sus manos por unos momentos, eran morenas, además, ya no tenía la larga barba blanca y su cabello era corto— Entonces, por fin ¡soy libre! —Gritó, apenas conteniendo la emoción. Un par de lágrimas fueron bajando por su rostro cuando al fin fue aceptando el hecho de que la corona ya no lo controlaba, ni siquiera podía oír sus molestos susurros, tentándolo a usarla todo el tiempo.

—Veo que ya estás despierto —Simon escuchó la vos de una mujer, pero no volteó su cabeza para verla, pues aún estaba en shock por descubrir su libertad— han pasado algunas horas desde que te desmayaste ¿quieres algo de comer?

—La verdad es que no tengo dinero con el que pagar por sus atenciones, señorita— Aunque se estaba muriendo de hambre, no tenía dinero con el que pagar la comida y dudaba mucho de que la corona le hubiera conseguido algún tipo de trabajo— Pero, si me permite, puedo trabajar limpiando platos, lavando ropa o barriendo y trapeando.

La princesa doctora vio extrañada al rey helado. Casi parecía que el hombre frente a ella no era el mismo loco que la había secuestrado en repetidas ocasiones, junto a otras princesas —Lo que sea que el nuevo invento de Bonnibel te haya hecho, tal parece que te devolvió más de un tornillo a esa cabeza tuya. Por cierto, ya le dije a mentita que te trajera la cena.

La princesa utilizó uno de los lapiceros para golpear, juguetonamente, la cabeza del rey helado, pensando que él en verdad estaba bromeando —señorita, ya le dije, yo no tengo dinero con el que… —Y justo en ese momento Simon elevó su cabeza para ver a la mujer con la que estuvo hablando todo ese tiempo. De algún modo, logró reprimir un grito de sorpresa al notar que el color de piel de la mujer era de un color que nunca había visto en otro humano.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que al haber una guerra nuclear, ningún humano hubiera sobrevivido sin sufrir alguna consecuencia, como alteraciones de color de piel. Ya habiendo visto cosas peores, no le tomó mucha importancia a este hecho, simplemente la vio con naturalidad.

Mientras Doctora princesa empezaba a preguntarle a Simon sobre cómo se sentía, esperando la llegada de Mentita, poco a poco se fueron desviando en múltiples conversaciones, la mayoría trataban sobre ciencias y cosas por el estilo. Durante unos minutos, la doctora no se había percatado que por primera vez estaba sosteniendo una plática coherente con el rey helado.

De alguna manera, ambos habían terminado en una competencia de retos sobre ciencia y medicina. Esto ayudo a Simon a enterarse de nuevas y extrañas enfermedades que habían llegado al mundo. Para la doctora, por su parte, lo que empezó como una pérdida de tiempo, fue convirtiéndose en un juego muy divertido.

Comenzaron con cosas fáciles, como nombrando los nombres de los huesos que ellos fueran señalando. El nombre científico de algunos animales y el resultado de mesclar ciertos átomos.

Simon logró sorprender a Doctora al principio, pero luego ella fue nombrando criaturas que él desconocía. No quería perder contra ella, pero sabía que al paso al que iban, no habría forma de que siquiera pudiera empatar con contra ella. Miró por unos momentos a su alrededor, buscando cual sería el siguiente reto… y entonces lo vio.

—Muy bien, señorita —Dijo Simon, en un tono decidido— ¿Qué tal un reto final? El todo por el todo.

—Bien, "rey doctor", tiene mi atención —Doctora princesa aún tenía sus dudas sobre cuál sería el reto y fingió por unos momentos si aceptaba o no su propuesta para adelantarse a lo que sea que fuera a proponer y así tener una ligera ventaja sobre él—acepto.

—Muy bien, pero primero, hagámoslo interesante —ella puso sus manos sobre su cintura al oír esto. No importaba si ahora era casi un genio, le daría una bofetada si mencionaba la palabra matrimonio— el ganador invita la cena del otro —Simon esperó unos momentos a que ella respondiera, pero parecía que eso nunca pasaría— vamos, señorita, sólo es una cena del hospital ¿no me digas que le temes a un poco de comida sin sal y "jugo de agua"?

Cierto, la comida que se le suele dar a los pacientes no siempre era la mejor, aún en el dulce reino —de acuerdo, rey helado ¿Cuál es el reto? —dijo la Doctora princesa, una vez que no vio malas intenciones en él— por cierto, llámame doctora o doctora princesa, "señorita" me hace sentir más vieja.

—¡Perfecto! —Simon sonrió de oreja a oreja —Una carrera. Quien diga toda la tabla periódica, en orden, gana. Sé que esto es menos formal, pero, ¿puede llamarme Simon? Me siento extraño que me llame rey helado, princesa.

La doctora princesa sonrió maquiavélicamente al escuchar cual sería el reto, tenía que admitir que estaba muy desilusionada, pues por unos momentos se había imaginado un reto aún más grande— acepto el reto, sólo si lo hacemos más interesante —sin duda, su sonrisa hubiera crecido aún más si su boca se lo hubiera permitido, pero esto no intimido a Simon, quien estaba decidido a ganar— hay que decir la tabla periódica… al revés.

La sonrisa de Simon se desvaneció al instante. Para él, decir toda la tabla periódica al revés no era más que un deporte, un juego de niños pero ¿desde cuándo no lo hacía?— Temo que estoy un poco oxidado, princesa ¿puedo ver la tabla unos momentos?

La Doctora princesa tomó una tabla que estaba en una pared, pero se detuvo unos momentos antes de entregársela a Simon— te doy treinta segundos, si pasas un solo segundo pierdes —dijo, sin dejar de ensanchar su sonrisa— tómalo o déjalo.

Simon tomó la tabla y empezó a memorizarla desde el final. Lo primero que notó es que ahora tenía un nuevo orden y otros átomos. Agradeció que tuviera buena memoria, porque de lo contrario estaría en problemas. La doctora fue contando los segundos y, acabado los treinta, la tabla cayó en la cama en la que se encontraba Simon, al mismo tiempo que él y la princesa empezaron con el reto.

Los dos hablaban tan rápido como podían, a medida que poco a poco se iban quedando sin aire. Para este punto, a la princesa no le importaba si tal vez se estaba comportando como una niña, en verdad se estaba divirtiendo. El rey helado, no, Simon no era el típico doctor o científico obsesionado hasta la medula con las reglas de etiqueta.

Al final, la doctora se dejó caer en una cama cercana a la de Simon, mientras recuperaba el aliento —¡Si, gane! —escuchó gritar a Simon desde su cama. Quería pedir la revancha, pero sus pulmones se lo impidieron. Por lo visto, ella también estaba un poco oxidada.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y un hombre de baja estatura entró con una gran bandeja de comida– Su comida, señor –dijo Mentita, evitando no enojarse por tener que tratar bien al hombre que secuestro a su princesa en más de una ocasión.

La comida consistía en un poco de carne, algo de fruta y un poco de tomate y repollo picado. Sin embargo, Simon sólo se quedó observando el plato de comida, se moría de hambre, pero no tenía dinero para pagar por un platillo así. La doctora adivinó sus pensamientos y sonrió para sus adentros.

Tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor para empezar partir la carne— una apuesta es una apuesta, ahora, abre grande —Simon se cubrió la boca, mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Nuevamente esto era algo muy impropio del rey helado, él hubiera estado más que feliz de ser alimentado por una mujer, pero la doctora princesa ya no le prestaba importancia a estas cosas. Sólo vio una oportunidad para tener su revancha y molestar al castaño— oh, pero una apuesta es una apuesta. Ahora di "aaaa" —dijo, intentando alimentar a Simon ella misma.

El castaño intentó forcejear para no ser alimentado como un niño, pero esto no impidió que la princesa se detuviera. No fue sino hasta que Mentita hizo algunos sonidos con la boca para llamar la atención de ambos que se dieron cuenta de que estaban actuando como niños. Ahora era el turno de la princesa de tener el mismo tono de rojo que su paciente en toda la cara.

Pero para Simon, quien por primera vez veía a alguien que se veía menos humano que la princesa doctora, fue toda una pesadilla. Lo único que podía recordar eran los monstruos que lo perseguían a él y a… Marcy— ¡Marceline! ¿Dónde está Marcy? —Gritó, pero obviamente esto no lo sabía el pobre sirviente. Pero lo que sí sabía eran dos cosas; que esto no acabaría bien y que le iba a doler.

Tal como se lo imagino, Simon tomó a Mentita y lanzó contra una ventana. La doctora princesa apenas y tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pero por desgracia, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como Simon terminaba por arrojar al sirviente por la venta. Con suerte la caída no fue tan grave como para matarlo, sólo terriblemente dolorosa.

Ante el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose, algunos guardias llegaron a ver que estaba ocurriendo, pero estos fueron noqueados por Simon casi al instante de entrar. Su mente le decía que de algún modo todo esto era normal y que debía detenerse, pero su instinto le gritaba todo lo contrario. Salió de la habitación, sin escuchar las quejas de Doctora princesa. Marcy debía estar en algún lugar, no sabía dónde, pero tenía que encontrarla rápido.

Temiendo que su nueva amiga corriera peligro, había decidido llevársela de la mano a la fuerza. Durante el camino se fue encontrando con más guardias y otros sirvientes y a todos los fue noqueando, mucho antes de que estos supieran que estaba pasando. Pese a los gritos insistentes de la princesa, Simon siguió golpeando y evitando a todo a quien veía.

Su huida fue frustrada por alguna especie de soga, que fue elevándolo hasta casi tocar el techo—Muy bien, rey helado, veo que tus días de acosar princesas están lejos de acabar —dijo Jake. Él estaba cansado de tanto esperar y fue a buscar al anciano… o joven— Tienes algo que decirle a la damisela, como una disculpa, por ejemplo.

—Eres… ¡eres un perro que habla! —Exclamó Simon, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Habían muchas cosas que creyó que vería desde la guerra, pero sin duda un perro capas de estirarse, que hable y que camine en dos patas era toda una revelación— Dime ¿vas a lastimarme?

—Jake, déjame hablar con él —intervino la doctora, antes de que Jake pudiera empeorar la situación.

Ella había deducido que el rey helado debía tener un ligero ataque de amnesia o algo similar, pero éste le contó algo que le abrió los ojos y le hizo entender porque estaba actuando tan extraño.

Y es que no estaba actuando de manera extraña, es que finalmente estaba actuando con naturalidad. Simon le contó sobre la corona y como ésta fue consumiendo su sanidad mental, haciéndolo prisionero de su voluntad.

Doctora, por su parte, fue poniendo al tanto a su nuevo amigo, explicándole sobre el dulce reino, Ooo, Jake y que ninguno de los guardias eran idénticos a los monstruos contra los que el lucho hace ya muchos años.

Los flashes que Simon estaba teniendo dentro de su mente no eran más que los pocos recuerdos que la corona le permitió conservar.

—¡Rey helado, no puedo creerlo! —Todas las personas que se habían reunido para detener a Simon se habían hecho a un lado, mientras hacían una reverencia ante Bonnibel— ¿No puedo dejarte unos momentos solo porque ya estás haciendo de las tuyas?

El castaño miró por unos momentos a su amiga. Ésta asintió con la cabeza, permitiendo que Jake lo dejara acercarse a la princesa. Simon se inclinó ante Bonnibel y empezó a hablar con respeto y calma— Princesa, sé que está enojada conmigo, sé que todos lo están y no los culpo. También sé que les he dado razones para desconfiar de mí palabra, pero —en ese momento dudó si ella le creería, pero en vista que ya no tenía nada que perder, continuo— pero si me permite, quiero contarle una historia. La historia de un hombre tonto, que por su ignorancia lo perdió todo: su cordura, sus amigos y el mundo que alguna vez conoció.

Cuando Simon levantó su cabeza, a la espera de la respuesta de la dulce princesa, pudo ver la duda que había en los ojos de ésta. Ella cerró sus ojos sin poder creer lo que iba a decir— De acuerdo, pero no aquí. Busquemos un lugar cómodo para que podamos hablar tranquilamente ¡Pero sin trucos, rey helado!

—Rey helado no, princesa —corrigió la princesa doctora, ayudando al castaño a levantarse— su nombre es Simon.

* * *

**Y sí, es todo por ahora. ¿Qué tanto recuerda Simon? ¿Qué tanto ha olvidado? Bueno, todo depende de que tan generosa me sienta con él, jaja. Nuevamente, no sé cómo agradecer sus reviews y favoritos. Ha sido bueno saber que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado tanto. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos/as y gracias por seguir mi historia y por dejar sus comentarios. Sé que fue un poco larga la espera pero, para compensarlo, he hecho este capítulos el doble de lo habitual, espero les guste. Ahora:**

**Oni: gracias por tus consejos, creeme que ya tengo preparado un capitulo para Gunter ante la ausencia de su rey. Y sí, de algún modo creó que Simon se llevaría bien con algunas princesas.**

**4Meiko4: con lo de Marceline tardará uno dos capítulos más, pero vendrá. Y sí, sé que en el anterior se vio un poco de SimonxDoctora princesa... y creo que habrán más princesas a futuro. Con lo de Flama y Finn, espero poder hacer un buen trabajo ya que antes, mucho antes, pensé en hacer uno con dulce princesa, así que espero poder un buen trabajo con Flama y Finn (una de mis parejas favoritas)**

**Guest: Una de las cosas que más me gusta en un fic, es cuando se conservan las personalidades y los que planeo hacer en el fic.**

**Hora de Aventura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Bonnibel había escuchado con atención la historia del hombre frente a ella. Desde el momento en el que compró la corona a un hombre que se veía desesperado por deshacerse de ella, hasta los últimos recuerdos antes de sucumbir a la demencia, en un mundo asediado por la radiación nuclear y seres monstruosos.

Simon miró a la princesa hecha de dulce, así como sus súbditos y fue entendiendo que él debía ser el último o uno de los últimos de su especie. Se encontraba suspendido en el aire gracias a que Jake aun lo mantenía prisionero, pues la princesa temía que él fuera a hacerle algo a sus súbditos o que quisiera volver a raptarla para obligarla a casarse con él.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba Simon fue recordando todo lo que vivió durante su cautiverio mental, o al menos lo que la corona le había permitido almacenar. Recordaba su castillo en la cima de una montaña helada, con todos sus pingüinos como súbditos y la habitación del pasado. Luego fue recordando la razón por la cual la princesa desconfiaba tanto de él.

Estaban algunos secretos de la nieve y el hielo, pero sin la corona o magia propia, difícilmente podría hacer un hechizo. Estaba Marceline, la niña a la que había salvado durante la guerra nuclear y algunos flashes confusos de ella creciendo hasta ser una adulta. Lo único extraño eran esos dos agujeros en su cuello.

—Princesa —miró la desconfianza en el rostro de la dulce princesa. Sabía que lo siguiente que fuera a decir lo liberaría o lo llevaría a la cárcel— Ahora sabe que todo lo que he hecho fue culpa de la corona. Todas las veces que yo le rapte, a usted y a todas las princesas, esa vez que le quite parte de su rostro para crear mi propia princesa, no fui yo, fue la corona. Le ruego su perdón y una segunda oportunidad.

Simon cerró sus ojos esperando alguna respuesta. La pelirosada no sabía que pensar. Por un lado, él podía estar diciendo la verdad y solamente fue un peón de la corona. Por el otro, pudiera ser que estuviera mintiendo y esperara un momento de descuido para cometer alguna fechoría.

Dulce princesa se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba que hacer. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Justo esa mañana ella sólo quería rejuvenecer, pero ahora se encontraba ante el rey helado y otro de sus ataques de demencia.

—Princesa, si me disculpa. Creo que él dice la verdad —intervino la Doctora princesa— hace una hora él y yo estuvimos conversando sobre ciencia. ¡Sobre ciencia! Si él fuera el rey helado no sabría diferenciar un átomo de una molécula o cuantos átomos se necesitan para formar una molécula o ganarme en una competencia de decir la tabla periódica al revés más rápido y sin equivocarse.

—Él es más joven. Es obvio que tiene una mejor memoria —Bonnibel aún no creía que el rey halado había cambiado. No, ella no quería creer que él había cambiado. Nadie podía pasar de ser un loco a un sabio tan rápido— seguramente está tramando algo.

—Mírelo, si él estuviera tramando algo, seguramente sería algo mejor que dejarse capturar y contarnos cuentos—la doctora miró con compasión a Simon— Además, ser más joven no quiere decir que él sea un genio de la noche a la mañana.

—Quiero creerle. Quiero creer que él una buena persona —mintió— Pero todo lo que ha hecho en el pasado mi impide creerle —era verdad.

—Ya lo escuchó. Fue la corona quien nos hizo la vida imposible, no Simon. Usted sabe que hay objetos que pueden lavarnos el cerebro —esta vez Bonnibel no sabía que decir. No quería aceptar que estaba equivocada— Puede confiar en mí. Lo único que él quiere ahora es una segunda oportunidad.

Dulce princesa miró a Jake y asintió para que éste liberara a su prisionero. El castaño no sabía si ahora era completamente libre o si estaba bajo prueba. La pelirrosada buscó en un cajón algo que había tomado del rey helado, algo que había hecho que Simon se estremeciera de miedo.

—Creo que hay algo que él quiera de verdad y es esto —Dulce princesa posó entre sus manos la corona que había maldecido a Simon durante años mientras se la acercaba lentamente.

El castaño corrió hacía una de las esquinas de la habitación en un intento desesperado por alejarse de la corona. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas para que la princesa se alejara, pero ella seguía caminando hacia él.

—¡Jake, detenla! —Gritó la doctora.

—Pero la princesa… —El perro no sabía si seguir las órdenes de la doctora o dejar a Bonnibel hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo que sea que fuera a decir, fue interrumpido por Doctora.

—Jake, sabes que ella no aceptará que está en un error. Acaso no recuerdas el incidente con el rey de Ooo —Y al instante Jake tomó la corona justo a tiempo, pues Simon estaba luchando contra la princesa para que la corona no tocara su cabeza y fuera maldecido otra vez.

Bonnibel estaba por decir algo, pero al instante fue abofeteada por Doctora princesa. Su orgullo le había impedido ver el rostro del humano y sólo hasta que la situación se había calmado pudo hacerlo. Vio el miedo reflejado en el castaño, quien aún se encontraba en una esquina, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos por si intentaban ponerle la corona otra vez.

Nunca había visto al rey helado tan asustado, aunque más bien el rostro del humano era de un terror extremo. Mientras más lo veía, más sentía una presión en el estómago que le decía una y otra vez "te lo dijeron".

Bonnibel se arrodillo a la altura del humano y lo abrazó para calmarlo. No podía creer que su orgullo le hubiera hecho caer en un error.

— Lo siento —dijo en silencio, a medida que Simon luchaba por derramaba lágrimas por el miedo.

* * *

Esa misma mañana.

Finn se encontraba contemplando el reino de la princesa Flama, o más bien reina. Nunca podría olvidar el día en el cual él había sido el causante de su ruptura, pero tampoco podía olvidar el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Esto ya era algo más que el amor que alguna vez sintió por Dulce princesa, un amor platónico. No se rendiría hasta recuperarla. Pensaba en todas las formas en las cuales él podría hacerlo. Tal vez si se enfrentaba al monstruo más grande que todo Ooo hubiera visto, para demostrar su coraje luchando por su amor o llevarle algún presente.

Pero rápidamente fue rechazando toda idea que se le fuera ocurriendo. Ya antes había intentado demostrar su amor mediante alguna hazaña digna de un héroe, como la vez en la cual la había ayudado a recuperar su reinado del antiguo rey flama.

Las flores posiblemente serían quemadas al momento en que entrara en contacto con las manos de Flama y no creía que ella fuera la clase de chica que gustara de vestir todo tipo de joyas grandes y brillantes. Si tan sólo supiera que regalarle todo sería más fácil.

Había llegado con las manos vacías, pero tal como se lo había imaginado, la princesa no esperaba que él llegue con algún presente. Ambos se encontraban sobre una manta especial, una que no se quemara al contacto con Flama, mientras disfrutaban de un picnic.

Finn no podía apartar la mirada de Flama, ni siquiera por un segundo. Se veía perfecta, como siempre. Ella vestía las mismas ropas que usaba el mismo día en que se habían conocido, en cierta forma, ella quería alejarse del trono tanto como sea posible. Alejarse del estrés que conlleva curar un reino corrupto y decadente por sólo unos minutos.

Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que volver, curar el mal que causo su padre y llevar a su gente por el buen camino. Sólo esperaba poder hacerlo bien. Pero por ahora, simplemente quería disfrutar un momento de tranquilidad mientras tenía un picnic en las afueras de su reino.

—Veo que te hiciste un nuevo corte de cabello —dijo el rubio, mientras comía unas uvas.

—Creí que un nuevo estilo se vería mejor —y dicho esto las llamas que formaban su cabello empezó a crecer hasta volver a su tamaño habitual— pero creo que así se ve mejor ¿tú qué opinas?

—Creo que te ves bien sin importar como uses el cabello —esto causó un rubor en ambos, pero aún más en Flama.

Ella aún quería ver al rubio sólo como un amigo. Sin embargo, también quería volver a los viejos tiempos, en los que podía tenerlo cerca de él, no como un amigo, sino como novio— no digas cosas raras, Finn —giró su cabeza, esperando que él no notará lo roja que se tornaba su rostro.

Quería seguir con él, pero temía que de hacerlo sucumbiría ante sus emociones y eso era algo que no podía hacer. Por ahora toda su atención tenía que estar puesta sobre su reino— Sólo digo la verdad —esa respuesta la hizo sentir feliz, pero no podía demostrarlo, tenía que luchar.

—Es mejor que vuelva —dijo, mientras se levantaba, esperando poder encontrar las fuerzas para despedirse de su amigo— ¿me acompañas hasta mi trono? —Pero sucumbió al deseo de tenerlo tan cerca de ella como sea posible.

Al llegar a la entrada del reino de fuego vio a Pan de canela intentando apartar a dos grupos que estaban peleando entre sí. A la reina sólo le tomó algunos minutos para poder separar a la multitud para que dejaran de golpearse. Algunos de ellos se fueron con la cabeza baja, arrepentidos por su actitud. Otros ocultaban el resentimiento.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó el rubio confundido y alerta por si algo más pasaba— ¿acaso volvieron a lavarles el cerebro?

Pan de canela esperó hasta recobrar el aliento antes de responder, mientras veía como los ciudadanos se dispersaron por completo— nuestra reina ha dictado una ley para que todos nos aceptemos, pero ellos siguen sin poder acatar esa orden. Ninguno lo dice, pero hay quienes aún son leales al antiguo rey.

—Entonces vamos a mostrarles lo que les pasa si se oponen a esa ley —Finn chocó su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda impaciente por un poco de aventura.

—No es tal fácil —El mayor sonrió ante la actitud característica del rubio, pero esta vez no ayudaría mucho— no podemos ir de uno en uno golpeándolos. Sólo podemos apartarlos y dar el ejemplo.

El fiel soldado se sentó cansado en el suelo. Este era el tercer enfrentamiento que los ciudadanos tenían en la semana y ya había perdido la cuenta del mes. Por buenas que fueran las intenciones que Flama había tenido, eso era algo muy difícil de poder llevar a cabo. Pero sonrió para sus adentros, pues no era imposible.

Mientras que algunos habían intentado dar el ejemplo y ser amigos de todos, otros, al haber pasado años y años bajo el manto de odio del antiguo rey, vieron la ley como un insulto a lo que eran. Pan de canela debía que tener los ojos abiertos, pues temía que si esto siguiera así los ciudadanos se volvieran contra su reina, tal y como había pasado hace un par de meses.

No había terminado de recobrar el aliento cuando una ciudadana llegó para advertirle de un nuevo enfrentamiento. Finn llevó una mano hasta el hombro del soldado para que siguiera descansando mientras él iba a detener el enfrentamiento.

Antes de poder entrar de lleno a los dominios del fuego, ajusto su traje, pues sabía que no duraría mucho si entraba sin protección. Posteriormente siguió a la mujer hasta el lugar donde estaban los alborotadores.

Era un callejón sin salida, en donde dos hombres de fuego estaban peleando entre ellos. Por el bullicio entre las personas que hacían un semicírculo pudo saber que uno de ellos le había prestado un objeto al otro, pero que éste no planeaba devolvérselo. El humano se abrió camino hasta estar frente a los dos peleadores.

—¡Deténganse! —Exclamó Finn, haciendo que los dos hombres pararan de pelear para observarlo. Al cabo de unos segundos no le dieron importancia y volvieron a pelear— ¡he dicho que se detengan!

Finn desenvaino su espada e hizo un rápido corte en medio de los dos peleadores. Ninguno de los dos se movió de donde se estaban, en su lugar sólo sonrieron al mismo tiempo, mientras exclamaban— ¡Ahora! —Y todos en el semicírculo lanzaron una ola de fuego de sus manos en contra de Finn.

Por suerte sus llamas no se comparaban con las de Flama y fácilmente pudo protegerse tras su espada. Agradecía que nunca saliera sin una. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las llamas cesaron, tenían que esperar un momento antes de volver a atacar. Momento que el humano aprovechó para contraatacar.

Sólo bastaron algunos movimientos rápidos y algunos golpes para hacer que cuatro de siete cayeran al suelo, derrotados, los otros tres salieron corriendo al ver la facilidad con que sus compañeros fueron derrotados, aun sin la necesidad de que el humano usara su espada más que para defenderse.

Finn revisó su traje para asegurarse de que no hubiera recibido algún daño sin que se diera cuenta. No había nada por lo que preocuparse, salvo por el hecho de que ahora Pan de canela tendría que estar más atento, pues esta trampa era para él, una trampa de la que tal vez no hubiera podido salir ileso.

El rubio tomó de la camisa a uno de los ciudadanos y le habló fingiendo crueldad en su vos— Escúchame. Tu reina ha dicho que seas bueno con todos, ahora ayuda a tus amigos y no hagan más alboroto.

Con esto, los cuatro salieron corriendo en la misma dirección que sus otros compañeros. Tenía que admirar la paciencia que Canela tenía para poder aguantar esto todas las semanas. Sabiendo que esta no sería la última vez que ellos intentaran hacer una emboscada, decidió seguirlos a donde fueran.

Se mantuvo al margen hasta casi llegar hasta los límites del reino, donde aún había una estatua del rey caído. Con un poco de esfuerzo dos de ellos lograron mover la estatua revelando una especie de pasadizo secreto.

—¡Oh cielos! —Exclamó Finn— cuando Flama vea que atrape a estos chicos de seguro se sorprende.

Era la clase de oportunidad que había estado esperando. Una vez que todo estaba despejado fue corriendo directo hasta la estatua, no podía esperar a ver la cara de Flama cuando vea que había atrapado a más de media docena de malhechores en un solo día. Pero esta debía ser un escondite secreto, debía haber más, debía hasta más de una docena.

Mientras trataba de mover la estatua su mente se debatía por formar un plan para enfrentar a los hombres de fuego y la manera en la que su reina le daría un beso como un premio. Su cuerpo empezó a llenarse de algunas gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo, pero no le importaba, la recompensa lo valía.

Después de un par de minutos, Finn cayó exhausto al suelo, sin haber podido mover el monumento de piedra. Apenas y había recuperado el aliento cuando intentó volver a moverla— ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó a sí mismo, desistiendo. Esto era justo por lo que Flama lo había abandonado en primer lugar.

Estaba actuando de manera impulsiva, creyendo que podía hacer más de lo que estaba a su alcance. Sobrevivió al ataque de siete porque todos atacaron a un solo punto, porque sólo requirió ponerse detrás de su espada para sobrevivir. Y no había derrotado a siete, sólo los ahuyento y dentro del escondite ellos no se darían por vencidos una vez que sepan que han sido descubiertos. No se rendirían por nada hasta, probablemente, matarlo.

Y aunque lograra atraparlos a todos, lo más seguro es que sólo reciba una felicitación o máximo una medalla por parte de la reina. Debía aceptar que necesitaba ayuda, debía volver con refuerzos. Dio media vuelta y fue en dirección al castillo.

Al regresar, una parte de él se sentía feliz de ver como el hermano de la reina Flama y varios de sus hombres arrestaban cerca de una docena de alborotadores. La otra parte simplemente no podía creer que sólo tenía que sentarse y ver como otros hacían todo el trabajo.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo el día de hoy —dijo Pan de canela con su habitual sonrisa.

—No me lo agradezcas, fueron ellos quienes hicieron todo el trabajo —el rubio intentó sonreír, pero fue imposible—no puedo creer que haya gente que odie a la reina Flama.

—No la odian Finn —el mayor puso una mano en el hombro del rubio para alentarlo— es sólo que temen el cambio que ella representa. Antes, todo era bajar la cabeza ante el que era más fuerte y ser más fuerte para que todos bajaran la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto crees que les tome aceptarla? —pregunto luego de sorprenderse por lo profundo que Canela podía ser en ocasiones.

—Mucho, me temo —Una vez que todo estaba listo, ambos empezaron a caminar hasta el castillo para dar un reporte a Flama. En el camino, el soldado continuo su conversación con Finn —te ves decepcionado ¿pasó algo?

Finn bajó la cabeza, no sabía si Pan de canela fuera el más indicado para hablar de su problema—es solo que esperaba ser yo quien atrapara a todos esos tipos y…

—Y ganarte el amor de la reina —terminó de decir lo que Finn realmente quería decir— En ocasiones tendrás que aceptar en lugar de esperar, así tendrás menos decepciones.

—¿Qué significa eso? —esta vez tenía curiosidad por las palabras del soldado.

—¿No ves que siempre esperas poder hacer algo grande para ganarte el amor de la reina, cuando lo único que quiere es un amigo? —Pero Finn no pudo entender lo que significaban estas palabras— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que la reina quiere realmente y no en lo que ella pudiera llegar a querer? Cuando aprendas a escucharla, aprenderás a entender… y sabrás darle lo que más quiere.

Estas palabras quedaron grabadas en la cabeza del humano y fue analizándolas durante el resto del camino. Desde siempre, todo se trataba de lo que "él" pudiera hacer por "ella", pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que "ella" realmente esperaba de "él".

Para Flama, ahora que los minutos se habían vuelto horas, ver que Finn se había quedado hasta llegar la tarde fue una sorpresa. Pensaba que él habría ido hace ya mucho, en busca de una nueva aventura.

Una vez que todas sus obligaciones del día habían sido resueltas mantener alguna conversación con él— espero que no te hayas aburrido —dijo— pero no hacía falta que te quedaras hasta ahora. ¿No hay algo más importante que quieras hacer?

—Al contrario —no había ningún otro sitio en el quisiera estar más que con ella— se que lo arruine hace tiempo y estoy agradecido porque me dejaste ser tu amigo. Quiero que sepas que se alguna vez quieres tener un picnic, puedes contar conmigo ¿Qué dices?

La reina Flama no sabía que decir. El haber salido durante unas horas la había ayudado a quitarse el estrés que sentía sobre sus hombros, pero por otro lado, no quería seguir con las insistencias de su amigo por volver, ella tenía un reino ahora, después de todo.

—Escucha, sé que ahora tienes obligaciones —continuo Finn al no tener respuesta alguna— pero quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué cargarlo todo tu sola. Sé que no puedo ayudarte a gobernar un reino, pero cuando quieras hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo.

Y era esto por lo que ella no quería dejar de estar a su lado. Porque al final él era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar y que sólo querían su felicidad— ¿Qué me dices de la siguiente semana?

* * *

El calabozo era tal y como lo recordaba. Era lúgubre, oscuro y frío. Por desgracia las ropas del rey helado no lo ayudaban en lo absoluto. Sin duda estaría feliz si al menos pudiera tener ropa interior decente.

A través de una ventana él pudo ver las estrellas y un amplio paisaje, un pequeño pueblo y más personas hechas de dulce yendo directo a sus hogares. Sin duda el mundo había cambiado y no tenía idea de lo que haría cuando amaneciera.

—Toc toc —escucho una vos femenina.

—Doctora princesa ¿Qué hace acá? —Preguntó extrañado— no debería estar aquí.

—Pensé que te vendría bien un poco de comida —la doctora mostró una bolsa con algunos sándwiches dentro— no has comido ¿cierto?

—Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo —su estómago gruñía por el hambre, pero no debía olvidar que ahora era un prisionero— Si la princesa se entera que le dio de comer a un crimi…

—¿A un amigo al que le debo una apuesta? No lo creo –concluyó— además, ella no es así de mala… es sólo que en ocasiones suele ser un poquito testaruda. Sólo dale una oportunidad.

—soy yo quien debe pedirla, princesa. Por todo lo que he hecho, me sorprende que no me haya dejado en una cámara de torturas —aunque se esforzaba, no podía quitarle la mirada a la comida y su estómago no paraba de gruñir— no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí. Sé que mañana todo se resolverá y estaré bien mí mismo.

—¡¿estarás bien?! —La doctora no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando— Simon, apenas y conoces este mundo, tu hogar está en la cima de una montaña de hielo y todas las personas que conociste murieron hace muchos siglos —justo hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que esto último en verdad lo lastimo— lo siento, yo no…

—lo sé. Por eso no importa lo que me pase. Ahora que soy libre de la corona, puedo aceptar cualquier castigo que se me imponga, aunque justo ahora, mi mayor castigo es seguir con vida —varias lágrimas caían de su rostro a medida que aceptaba que ahora estaba solo en el mundo— no hace falta que se preocupe por mí. Mientras no vuelva a tener esa cosa sobre mi cabeza, seré feliz, aun en esta cárcel.

Ya no había nada más que decir. Introdujo la bolsa en medio de los barrotes y dejó al humano llorar en silencio. Caminó un poco hasta llegar con Bonnibel, quien había mantenido su distancia para escuchar la conversación de Simon con Doctora princesa.

—¿ahora confía en él? —pregunto la doctora.

Dulce princesa se había mordido el labio inferior. Su última prueba, dejar al rey helado dentro de una de las cárceles a las que tanto odia, resulto en un rotundo fracaso. Rechazó la corona, no opuso resistencia para entrar en la celda, rechazó la comida de una princesa, aunque se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Ya no podía negar los hechos. Fue caminando a paso lento hasta llegar hasta Simon. El castaño hizo una reverencia rápida al ver a Dulce princesa. Bonnibel lo observó por unos momentos, esperando ver algún indicio de la demencia del rey helado, pero esta no se presentó en ningún momento.

—Rey helado —llamó Bonnibel— aun no puedo confiar en ti y sabes el por qué. ¡Has sido un inmaduro, tonto y una molestia para todos los reinos! ¡Echaste a perder todos mis experimentos! ¡Y muchas otras cosas más! Sin mencionar todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Por ello sólo hay una sentencia para ti.

Simon se imaginó toda clase de castigos, torturas y hasta múltiples maneras en las que caminaría a su verdugo o la guillotina. Pero el castigo real fue uno que no se hubiera imaginado.

—Te sentencio a ser mi asistente de laboratorio —la mandíbula del humano cayó tanto como pudo al escuchar esto— tendrás tu propio salario y un lugar dentro de este castillo hasta que hayas saldado tu cuenta por todo lo que has hecho.

Bonnibel liberó a Simon, mientras este prometía hacer todo lo posible por no defraudarla. La Doctora princesa, Jake y todos los vasallos que sabían que Simon era el rey helado habían jurado guardar silencio y jamás revelar que estos dos eran la misma persona. De esta manera, Simon podría empezar una nueva vida sin tener que cargar por los errores del rey helado.

Ahora, mientras el castaño se encontraba dentro de una cama caliente, luego de haber tenido su primer comida digna en años, nuevas lágrimas salían de él, esta vez de felicidad. Lloró hasta quedarse dormido, esperando que en sus sueños pudiera encontrarse con la niña a la que alguna vez juró proteger.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y espero que no los haya dormido de aburrido (lo siento si lo hice!). Cualquier sugerencia, critica o lo que sea es bien recibido.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos los que siguen mi fic! Sé que tarde Muuucho tiempo en subir un nuevo capítulo (estudios, pero al fin han acabado), así que para compensar la espera he decidido hacer este fic más largo de lo habitual, espero que les guste. Además, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado un review, créanme que me alegra la aceptación que ha tenido mi historia.**

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Las nubes cubrían el cielo, haciendo que los rayos del sol apenas llegaran a la tierra. Pero daba igual. Ya no quedaban muchas personas que vieran las ruinas en las que las grandes ciudades se habían convertido. Los edificios ahora no eran más que silenciosos monumentos a una especie que prácticamente yacía extinta, olvidada, todo por las armas que ellos mismo habían creado y usado sin pensar en el daño que estaban haciéndose a sí mismos._

_Ahora las calles ya no estaban infestadas de gente caminando a todas partes. Ya no había autos funcionales, barcos o aviones. ¿Cuántas veces había temido que ese día llegara? ¿Cuántas veces se había dicho a sí mismo que al final todo estaba en su cabeza? Él siempre creyó en la bondad humana, en su habilidad para recapacitar antes de que todo fuera tarde… fue tan crédulo._

_Las nubes negras en el cielo no eran producto del proceso natural por el que pasa el agua, era el resultado de todas las fábricas y plantas de energía nuclear que habían estallado al no haber humanos que las regularan. El suelo apenas y producía árboles, y era digno de llamarlo milagro cuando crecían hasta que producían un fruto._

_Las aguas fueron secándose o congelándose debido al proceso de calentamiento global, el cambio climático a nivel total. Y el aire era pesado y difícil de respirar. En otras circunstancias todo eso hubiera sido más que suficiente para llevarlo a la locura, a querer tomar el camino fácil y dejar todo atrás. Pero él no podía darse el lujo para hacerlo. No porque él ya estaba casi loco, sino porque tenía alguien a quien proteger, una niña que le daba esperanzas de que todo pudiera mejorar y que el caos que lo rodeaba no era más que una pesadilla. Y él sólo estaba esperando a despertar._

_Simon miró como a la lejanía se asomaba una de las últimas hordas de mutantes. Todos ellos, alguna vez humanos, escurrían baba verde de sus bocas y ojos, señal de que estaban hambrientos y deseosos de destruir cualquier forma de vida a sus pasos. Sus músculos se tensaron al sentir las vibraciones de la corona, apenas colgando de un hilo atado a su pantalón—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos meses? —preguntó el anciano de piel azulada._

—_Que sólo te quedaba un año de cordura —el anciano asintió— pero que si usabas esa corona, te quedaría menos —el anciano volvió a asentir. La sola idea de que tuviera que volver a ponerse tal objeto asustó a la niña— por favor, no lo hagas. No sabemos si volverás._

_Al fin había podido hablar con la corona y habían llegado a un acuerdo, él le entregaba su cuerpo a cambio de un año de cordura. Siempre y cuando no se pusiera la corona, puesto que reduciría ese tiempo. Además, la corona no corrompería más su mente. Pero no había muchas opciones. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, tenía una niña a la que cuidar y si para lograrlo debía sacrificar su cordura, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces._

_Simon sacó de lo que quedaba de su saco una vacuna— ¿Recuerdas que es esto? —la niña asintió— Cuando todo acabe, si crees que ya no queda nada de cordura en mi ¿ya sabes que hacer, sin importar qué?_

_La niña tomó con temor la vacuna. Odiaba todo lo que representaba, odiaba la idea de tenerla entre sus manos y odiaba, tanto como temía, el tener que usarla algún día en el anciano. Simon mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas, logrando calmar a la niña frente a él._

—_Debo inyectártela para que caigas en un sueño profundo —antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a salir de los ojos de la niña, Simon la consoló con un abrazo— y luego debó irme, para jamás volver a verte… No es justo ¿Por qué no huimos? Seré una buena niña, lo prometo._

_La pequeña había elevado su mano derecha en señal de que era una promesa solemne entre ella y su amigo y protector._

—_Sé que serás una buena niña. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, no si quiero protegerte. Esas cosas nos han seguido hasta acá y no pararan hasta atraparnos… amenos que alguien los detenga… y sabes que soy el único que puede detenerlos —El anciano le dio la espalda. Los mutantes estaban cada vez más cerca— ahora ve a esconderte._

_Pero ella no quería hacerlo, quería estar con el hombre que la cuido por tanto tiempo. Aunque ellos no eran familiares, él siempre estuvo para ella cuando más le necesitó. Quería, aunque sea una vez, estar a su lado cuando más la necesitara. Tomó a su guardián de la mano, pero este se soltó, sin llegar a dañar físicamente a la niña. Pero sólo físicamente, porque a ella se le partía el alma por dentro el tener que apartarse de su amigo, tal vez para siempre._

_La última imagen que la niña tuvo de su guardián, fue la de él marchando contra la horda de monstruos. Sus frías y azules manos tomaron sin vacilación la corona y fueron llevándola hasta su cabeza. No sabía si ese era el último día que la mente del anciano correspondería a Simon Petricov, pero si la niña se salvaba, si podía alejarla de tanto caos y desolación, se repitió que todo valdría la pena._

* * *

—Hora de levantarse, dormilón —Doctora no quería despertarlo, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Pero ahora Simon trabajaba para Dulce princesa. Y ser el asistente real no era un trabajo al que se debía llegar tarde el primer día.

El castaño tardó unos momentos en incorporarse— ¿Qué horas son? —preguntó desorientado.

—Faltan diez minutos para las once —Doctora princesa hizo un sobreesfuerzo por no reírse al ver la cara de espanto del castaño— sólo bromeo, son las cinco de la mañana. Comerás tu desayuno y luego te medirán tu traje de laboratorio.

El mismo mayordomo del día anterior, Mentita, se asomó por la puerta, intentando no correr con todas sus fuerzas contra el castaño y darle un golpe en la cara. Aunque ahora él estaba en una sola pieza, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo estaba aún doliente por ser lanzado desde la sala de enfermería el día anterior.

Pero la princesa ordenó no lastimar al humano. No le quedó otra opción más que proseguir con sus labores y llevarle el desayuno al asistente real. Miró por unos momentos al castaño, no parecía muy inteligente y aún conservaba el traje del Rey helado, lo cual lo hacía verse aún más tonto. Sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez no duraría ni una semana, o un día, o una hora. Y entonces, sólo entonces, podría sonreír al verlo marcharse tan lejos del castillo como fuera posible.

Que la princesa tuviera que perder incluso una hora de su valioso tiempo era algo imperdonable para el leal mayordomo. Era una mujer muy ocupada, después de todo. Y ya había tenido que aguantar en innumerables ocasiones al rey helado, como para ahora tener que aguantarlo en su versión más joven.

Luego empezó a sentir un ligero remordimiento. El que el humano fuera un cabeza hueca, tal vez cientos de veces más hueca que Finn y Jake juntos, no lo hacía del todo una mala persona. Tal vez le ayudaría a conseguir un trabajo limpiando el castillo o barriendo las calles… cuando él volviera arrastrándose y pidiendo piedad y clemencia.

Mentita fue asomándose poco a poco hasta una mesa de noche para dejar una bandeja con el desayuno del humano. Cuando habló, su vos sonó como si contuviera una amenaza— su desayuno, Rey helado— y tras decir esto salió de la habitación en silencio.

—Lamento lo de ayer —dijo el humano, sintiendo como se le caía la cara de vergüenza por haber arrojado al hombre, o dulce, desde la ventana.

Pero el sirviente no respondió, ni dijo algo, simplemente salió de la habitación y cerró de golpe la puerta.

—No te preocupes, ya se le pasará —dijo Doctora princesa— Ahora come tu desayuno. No hay nada mejor que un par huevos revueltos, algo de café y un poco de pastel para iniciar el día.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que había tenido un desayuno normal? Como Rey helado, tal vez no hace mucho, pero Simon ya había olvidado por completo el sabor de unos huevos revueltos en la mañana, si un pastel era dulce o salado o si el café se servía frio o caliente, además de cómo se siente tocar algo caliente. Por ello miró con curiosidad la comida sobre la mesa de noche.

Tomó la rebanada de pastel entre sus manos y la observó por unos segundos, salado o no, se moría hambre. No podía decir si sabía a fresa, limón o cualquier otro sabor. Pero sí sabía una cosa —¡esta delicioso! —exclamó, mientras saboreaba con felicidad el postre a cada mordida— ya había olvidado lo bien que sabían estas cosas. ¿Cómo se llaman, por cierto?

Durante mucho tiempo, Doctora princesa solo había conocido científicos que sentían una gran fascinación por las cosas extrañas. Incluso en Dulce princesa. Siempre veía una enorme sonrisa en ellos ante grandes descubrimientos. Pero hoy podía ver esa misma sonrisa en un hombre que saboreaba una rebanada de pastel como si se tratase del descubrimiento del siglo.

Solo había algo que no entendía— Sé que aún es muy temprano para hacer preguntas, pero, si no es mucha molestia ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de ciencia y no recuerdes como se llaman los pasteles?

En ese momento el humano saboreaba los huevos, tenían un sabor diferente, totalmente opuesto al pastel. Supuso que esa era la diferencia entre dulce y salado— Durante la guerra, la radiación había impedido que crecieran árboles y apenas sobrevivieran algunos animales. Recuerdo que tenía hambre todo el tiempo, pero tenía que alimentar a mi pequeña amiga. Por eso fui olvidando por cuenta propia el sabor de la comida.

El humano se mostró sonriente, ya no le molestaba o dolía al tener que hablar sobre su pasado. Pero para Doctora era muy diferente. Empezaba a odiar cada vez que escuchaba sobre el sufrimiento de su amigo. Por alguna razón, quería abrazarlo para no soltarlo nunca, quería curar esas heridas del pasado ella misma. Agitó su cabeza para alejar esas ideas, sería muy raro que una doctora abrazara a su paciente de esa forma. Pero esa idea seguía ahí, insistiéndole, diciéndole que la sonrisa del castaño era para ocultar todo el dolor que había por dentro. Y que él sufriera empezaba a crearle una inquietud por dentro.

Retuvo esa idea y mostró una sonrisa a medida que sacaba un pañuelo de su bata de laboratorio y empezó a limpiar la cara repleta de pastel del humano.

—Por suerte, los números son totalmente diferentes —prosiguió el castaño— Uno siempre será uno; Dos más dos siempre será cuatro. En mi tiempo libre solía practicar ecuaciones, escribía libros y componía canciones. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantener mi mente alejada de todo.

—_Y con todo de seguro te refieres a la corona _—pensó Doctora. Nuevamente no lo entendía. Empezó a despreciar ese objeto, quería destruirlo ella misma si volvía a acercarse a su amigo— Hay tantas cosas que no sabes. Prácticamente has vuelto a nacer.

Finalmente había llegado el café. Sentir el vapor chocando contra su rostro lo hizo sentir una sensación extraña, pero agradable. Intentó beberse todo el líquido al primer sorbo, pero rápidamente lo escupió. Le dolía su lengua y garganta.

—La bebida —alcanzó a decir entre tosidos— creo que intentó morderme.

—No es eso, Simon —luego de un ataque de preocupación, la doctora dijo entre risas— el café se sirve caliente, tienes que soplarlo para que no te queme. Ven, quiero saber si puedo hacer algo con tu lengua.

* * *

Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que Jake no veía a su mejor amigo y hermano sonreír tanto como aquella mañana. Incluso casi había quemado el desayuno y la casa si el perro no hacía algo para evitarlo.

—Así que todo volvió a la normalidad con la princesa Flama, eh, hermanito —dijo el perro, golpeando con un codo al rubio.

—Algo así —dijo con simpleza. Aun no estaba seguro si la próxima reunión contaría como una segunda cita y tampoco estaba listo para poner al día a su hermano sobre su relación con Flama— por cierto ¿Cómo te fue ayer con la princesa? Ayer estaba tan cansado que olvide preguntarte si no hubo complicaciones, como siempre.

Jake sonrió con complicidad mientras decía— Lo siento, pero eso es un secreto. Un súper secreto de estricta confidencialidad —esto último lo dijo inflando su pecho para demostrar que no había nada que el humano pudiera hacer para hacerlo hablar.

—Oh, enserio. Bueno, si fue la princesa quien te pidió guardar el secreto, por mí está bien —Y dicho esto el rubio fue a lavar los platos del desayuno.

Esa sin duda no era la reacción que Jake había esperado de su "bro"— Oh, pero es un secreto que hará que grites un gran "¡¿QUÉ?!" por lo increíble que es —pero Finn no hizo algún gesto o reproche— ¡Vamos, hermanito! ¿No estás curioso por saber cuál es ese secreto?

—Nop —Dijo el rubio, sin detener su trabajo.

—Ni siquiera un poquito, así de chiquitito —Encogió una mano e hizo un ademan con los dedos índice y pulgar. Esta vez Finn empezó a silbar a medida que secaba los platos— ¡Vamos hermanito! Sabes que soy malo para guardar secretos. Necesito contárselo a alguien y tú eres el único al que se lo puedo contar, no hagas que te implore —Imploró el perro, aunque no se había dado cuenta de ello. En su lugar se arrodillo y abrazó una de las piernas de su hermano para que lo escuchara.

Finn no podía creer lo fácil que era molestar a su mejor amigo— Está bien, Esta bien ¿Cuál es ese secreto?

—Ayer fui a ver lo que necesitaba nuestra princesa y entonces me encontré con el Rey helado —Por instinto, Finn estaba por salir directo a la montaña del Rey helado, pensando que había raptado a Dulce princesa, de nuevo, pero Jake lo detuvo— espera, hay más. Entonces él me hizo ayudarlo a probar una súper bañera.

—¿Súper bañera? —Finn preguntó confundido.

—O algo por el estilo, la cosa es que… ¡Dulce princesa esta vieja! —Exclamó el perro.

—¿Vieja? —repitió Finn— ¿Qué quieres decir con vieja?

—¡Vieja! ¡Así como lo oyes! ¡Ella construyó esa "no-sé-qué-cosa" para rejuvenecer! —Si alguien, además de BMO, hubiera pasado fuera de su hogar, sin duda hubiera podido escuchar los gritos de Jake— pero el Rey Helado la usó y rejuveneció, por lo que la princesa tendrá que volver a trabajar en esa cosa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Finn se sentía más intrigado por esto último que por la vejes de Dulce princesa— eso quiere decir que el volvió a ser el de antes, así como el amigo que Marceline nos contó que tuvo.

Jake pensó unos momentos en la historia de Marceline, pero el negó con la cabeza— No lo creó. Ella dijo que su mejor amigo tenía cabello blanco y piel azul. Este tipo no tenía canas y tenía otro color de piel.

—¿No lo ves? Si el Rey helado rejuveneció, pudo volver mucho antes de cuando se puso la corona —luego los ojos del humano se llenaron de un brillo— cuando Marceline se entere irá volando al dulce reino con tal de ver a su amigo.

—Y cuando se enteré de todo lo que Dulce princesa le ha hecho… ¡Uy! creó que tendremos que luchar contra Marceline para salvarle la vida a nuestra princesa —el humano miró extrañado a su amigo, no podía imaginarse a la princesa más dulce en todo Ooo lastimando a alguien— Sí, le hizo tener un duro primer día. Casi le vuelve a poner la corona en su cabeza, porque ahora que creo que ya no está tan loco. Lo envió a la cárcel, creo que le dio un sándwich como desayuno, almuerzo y cena y finalmente lo tiene trabajando para ella… Pero tienes razón. Hay que contárselo a Marceline ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

Todos los habitantes del dulce reino veían con horror como Marceline volaba tan alto como podía. Lo peor era que ella tenía a Bonnibel de los hombros. Le dio un gusto saber que su amigo había vuelto, pero nunca podría perdonar a quien hozara lastimarlo y eso incluía a la princesa del dulce reino.

Desde el techo del castillo, Mentita intentaba convencer a la reina vampira de soltar a su princesa con un altoparlante, pero aunque su vos llegara hasta la vampira, ésta no desistía. Simon también intentó calmarla. Esto había logrado que la rabia casi infinita que Marceline sentía fuera apaciguándose. Oír su vos era reconfortante. Miró el rostro de su víctima, le gustaba ver como el miedo se podía ver fácilmente en ella. Pensó en soltarla y atraparla momentos antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, pero decidió no hacerlo. El mensaje ya había sido dado y Bonnibel nunca volvería a lastimar dos veces más a Simon… porque la siguiente sería definitivamente la última.

La vampira miró en todas direcciones para encontrar un buen lugar donde bajar a la rosada, sin que los guardias intentaran arrestarla o criticarla por su comportamiento. Una vez que lo encontró fue descendiendo sin apuros.

—**¡Bien, cuando bajes tendrás muchos problemas!** —Exclamó un guardia desde su parlante— ¡**nuestra princesa no te ha hecho nada para que la amenaces de esa manera!**

En eso Jake le quitó al guardia su parlante y le habló a Marceline— ¡**Cierto, lo único que hizo fue semi torturar, matar de hambre y esclavizar a tu amigo!… ¡Marceline, espera, creo que Mentita se refería a soltar a la princesa a centímetros del suelo, no a más de quinientos metros! —**En eso todas las miradas fueron bajando hasta el suelo, justo donde Bonnibel había caído.

—No se preocupen —dijo un médico— si encontramos casi todas las piezas, podremos traerla devuelta.

—¿Quién se anima a una competencia? —preguntó Jake, mientras que todos tenían una cara de espanto y horror por lo que habían presenciado— ¿Por qué esas caras largas? el que encuentre más piezas gana… en sus marcas… listos…

* * *

—Jake, no creo que debamos decirle a Marceline —Finn aún tenía el horror reflejado en su rostro por lo que había imaginado— El Rey helado era tan amigo de ella, como tú de mí. Si alguien te hiciera daño, no estoy seguro de hasta donde llegaría para que no volvieran a hacerlo. Lo mejor será ir a paso lento y hablar primero con el Rey helado.

* * *

Simon finalmente se veía como lo que era; un científico graduado de una de las mejores universidades de su época. Incluso el sastre decía que parecía que el humano hubiera nacido para llevar consigo la bata del laboratorio todo el tiempo. Hubiera preferido poder tener unos lentes consigo, pero sentía que ya habían hecho mucho por él al darle un lugar donde vivir, comida y ropa. Además, con el tiempo ya daba igual si tenía o no lentes, él podía ver igual de bien. Los usaba porque sentía que era una especie de accesorio indispensable.

Una parte suyo se sentía orgulloso de poder escuchar las palabras del sastre. Había estudiado muy duro para poder saber todo lo que sabe. Pero durante mucho tiempo fue llamado loco por la mayoría de sus compañeros de laboratorio, debido a todas las investigaciones que intentó realizar. Perseguido por el ejército para crear toda clase de armas a nivel celular, antes de que todos murieran por las bombas nucleares. Temía que su ciencia fuera usada para tomar vidas inocentes. Pero ahora todo era diferente, al fin podía volver a llamarse científico con orgullo y no como un monstruo capaz de crear toda clase de armas.

Miró con asombro el laboratorio de Dulce princesa. La pizarra llena de fórmulas, tan complejas para muchos, pero tan claras para él. Los recipientes químicos con nombres y múltiples compuestos químicos y las distintas clases de maquinarias. No podía creer que había visitado ese lugar tantas veces, cuando era manipulado por la corona, y nunca le había dado el respeto que se merecía.

—Lindo ¿no te parece? —Bonnibel habló con orgullo, pues su laboratorio era la cuna de los mejores inventos de todo Ooo. También de los más grandes accidentes en todo Ooo, pero no dejó que eso le quitara el mérito a sus mejores creaciones.

—Es perfecto —El humano hizo un sobreesfuerzo por no exaltarse. Apenas y podía mantenerse en un sólo lugar, pensando en todos los experimentos que podría llevar a cabo— ¿Qué es lo quiere que haga?

—Como aún estas bajo prueba, quiero que me muestres lo mejor que puedes hacer —Antes de que Simon pudiera decir algo, Bonnibel prosiguió— Sí, eso significa que puedes usar mi laboratorio como quieras.

Esas palabras eran como música para sus oídos. Sin perder tiempo, tomó su libreta y un bolígrafo y empezó a realizar cálculos, tan rápidos, como exactos. Quería que su primera labor como asistente dejara satisfecha a su superior… pero todo era tan simple.

Era un buen laboratorio, pero necesitaría más objetos, más químicos y otros materiales para realizar algún experimento que él deseara. Algo que valiera la pena el mejor de los esfuerzos. Pronto estaba frente a una pizarra con múltiples ecuaciones. Intentó borrar algunos números y líneas, pero fue detenido antes de siquiera poder hacer algo.

—¡Alto! —Exclamó Dulce princesa— esa es una de mis mejores creaciones, no la toques.

—Pero princesa, si me lo permite —Simon esperó a que la princesa mostrara su aprobación para que continuara. Cuando la obtuvo, prosiguió— Esta ecuación es un peligro para su gente. Es urgente que borre algunos números.

—¿¡Peligro!? ¿¡Urgente!? —Nunca creyó que algún día el hombre más tonto que jamás haya conocido terminaría por querer corregirle. Se sintió ofendida en más de una manera— Rey helado, explícate.

El castaño no le tomó importancia al hecho de que la princesa siguiera llamándole "Rey helado" cuando estaban solos o con aquellos que supieran la verdad sobre él y comenzó formular una ecuación. A palabras, le hubiera tomado varios minutos explicarle a su superior el por qué esa ecuación era un peligro, así que recurrió a su libreta de notas.

—Vera, princesa. En teoría esta es la composición de su cuerpo —El castaño le mostró a la pelirosada una hoja con su composición física, ella asintió— ahora agréguele esto —esta vez la nota mostraba las fases de "envejeciendo" que tienen la mayoría de los dulces. Bonnibel empezaba a temer a donde iba a parar todo eso— divídalo por la ecuación que usted ha creado y multiplíquela con la compatibilidad que presenta la formula, reste el factor de tiempo y vida y agregue nuevamente su composición física y tendremos…

—Mi muerte —concluyó la rosada, apenas en un susurro.

En resumen: El cuerpo de Bonnibel, si hubiera utilizado su fórmula para rejuvenecer, hubiera muerto. Simon había vuelto a ser joven porque, sin saberlo, tenía más de mil años de vida y su masa atómica era "compatible" con la formula, puesto que un par de décadas más y él también hubiera muerto. Por ello logró sobrevivir a la formula y volver a una edad en la que ya no dependía de la corona. Si antes tenía unos veinticuatro años, ahora debía tener veinte o veintiuno. Pero el cuerpo de Bonnibel, un cuerpo menos compatible con la fórmula, hubiera pasado de ser una "cuarentona" a adulta, luego una adolecente, niña, bebé y finalmente hubiera desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera existido o nacido.

La princesa cayó al suelo de rodillas. Nuevamente el trabajar horas extra y el sobreesfuerzo le habían hecho perder la razón y pasó por alto lo más importan: si sobreviviría a su creación. Para colmo, le tomaría semanas o meses poder encontrar la ecuación que la devolvería a una edad más joven, sin que la formula la mate en el proceso. El tiempo no era lo importante, o que siguiera envejeciendo. Lo que le molestaba era cuando fallaba, aunque sea un poco, en sus experimentos.

—Ahora, si agrego un par de cambios —Simon esperó una nueva confirmación para seguir hablando. Aunque ya no quería escuchar más malas noticias, Bonnibel permitió que el castaño dijera lo que tenía decirle, por más dolorosa que fuera— puedo hacer que la formula sea compatible con la masa atómica de un ciudadano del dulce reino. He tomado al sastre que hizo mi bata de laboratorio como ejemplo.

¿Compatible? Un hombre hecho literalmente de pan ¿compatible? Bonnibel no podía creer que la compatibilidad estuviera terminada en menos de una hora. Pero así era. La nueva fórmula que Simon le presentaba a Bonnibel funcionaría. Por supuesto, sólo si el sastre tuviera más de quinientos años, cosa que no era así. Pero la formula ahora era compatible y eso ya era todo un avance.

—Rey helado, ¿puedes hacerla compatible conmigo? —su vos sonó más como una orden que como pregunta, pero esto no molestó a Simon, quien tardó un par de minutos en hacer la compatibilidad con su superior— ¡Eres un genio! Espera… Rey helado ¿eres un genio?

—No me considero como tal, yo sólo lo hice compatible —el castaño señaló con la mirada la fórmula de rejuvenecimiento escrita en la pizarra— la verdadera genio es usted, princesa. A mí me hubiera tomado años, décadas o hasta siglos poder encontrar estas ecuaciones.

Dulce princesa no sabía si el castaño era modesto con sus palabras o sólo intentaba sonar como un presumido. Pero en esos momentos le daba igual. Tenía solo una semana para que las canas en su cabeza empezaran a notarse y las cremas apenas y escondían las primeras arrugas en su rostro. Si debía actuar, debía hacerlo rápido.

—Rey helado ¿Puedes ayudarme a crear la formula? —Nuevamente sonaba como una orden, a lo que él asintió con gusto.

Simon no sabía porque la princesa quisiera algo tan letal como un rejuvenecedor, pero si con eso ayudaba a pagar su deuda con la princesa, no pondría objeción. Ambos empezaron a trabajar duramente dentro del laboratorio. Al principio, Bonnibel se sentía extraña al tener a un ayudante. No porque él fue el Rey helado, sino porque rara vez tenía a alguien a su lado. Siempre le gustaba trabajar ella sola porque no conocía a ningún otro científico que se acercara a su intelecto o manera de pensar. Pero el moreno era diferente. Era como si ambos tuvieran la misma mente.

Cada vez que ella hubiera tenido que detenerse para hacer una combinación de tubos, calentar algún químico o realizar alguna otra tarea, él ya estaba haciendo eso. En más de una ocasión ambos estaban trabajando como si tuvieran una sola mente. De haber sabido lo fácil que podía llegar a ser trabajar con alguien, lo hubiera hecho hace años… ¿pero era eso posible? Habría alguna otra mente haya afuera que pudiera trabajar como el Rey helado lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

No lo sabía. Nunca había tenido esa química con alguien.

—Ahora sólo resta esperar a que repose diez horas —dijo Bonnibel. Ambos habían creado un líquido que brillaba con los colores de un arcoíris.

Simon miró a través de una ventana, el sol casi se pone. Amaba ese momento en el cual se daba cuenta de que había trabajado todo el día sin percatarse de lo tarde que se hacía. Y por la expresión de su superior, ella también amaba esa misma sensación. Estiro su cuerpo, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo tronaba por mantenerlo rígido tanto tiempo.

—Muero de hambre ¿Qué tal un almuerzo… o cena? —Por pena, Simon estuvo por negarse y se hubiera quedado en el laboratorio a cuidar el recipiente. Bonnibel se había dado cuenta de ello, así que habló manteniendo la misma postura con la que le había hablado todo el día— Rey helado, creo que ya va siendo hora de cerrar el laboratorio. Lo mejor será salgamos y continuemos mañana.

A la salida se encontraba la Doctora princesa, golpeando constantemente el suelo con un pie. Como la doctora encargada de cuidar la salud de la princesa, le molestaba que habitualmente se saltara algunas comidas con tal de seguir con sus experimentos. Pero esta vez tenía una razón más para estar afuera del laboratorio. Frunció el ceño a medida que se acercaba a su paciente y lo tomaba de la oreja, pues él le había prometido que no se saltaría ninguna de las comidas o se sobre esforzaría trabajando. Promesa que había roto al saltarse el almuerzo y trabajar casi doce horas.

Y Doctora conocía a Dulce princesa lo suficiente como para saber que si salían a esa hora era porque había ocurrido algo que les había impedido proseguir con sus investigaciones o de lo contrario habrían pasado más horas o días ahí dentro. La rosada se hubiera reído entre dientes al verlo ser regañado como un niño, de no ser porque una gran parte de ella aún lo veía como un cabeza hueca. Sin más opciones que esperar hasta que la formula reposara, ordenó que prepararan una mesa para que ella y Doctora princesa comieran.

Justo cuando Simon sentía que estaba por librarse de los regaños de su amiga, ésta sugirió invitarlo a comer con las princesas. Quería asegurarse de que el humano no se saltara la cena. Bonnibel estuvo por objetar en contra de esta idea. Pero recapacito. Simon empezaba a demostrar que no era el tonto que ella creía que era y veía sus logros recientes como golpes de suerte o conocimientos básicos de ciencia. Él mismo lo había dicho; él sólo había hecho compatible la formula. A sus ojos eso no era suficiente para mostrar su valía.

Sus nervios empezaban a traicionarlo, haciendo que las primeras gotas de sudor aparecieran sobre su frente. Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho, con la mayor seriedad posible, que algún estaría comiendo en la misma mesa que dos princesas, él seguramente se hubiera reído. Pero ahí estaba él, al lado de Dulce princesa y Doctora princesa. Su mirada ahora se fijaba en los cubiertos, había por lo menos una doce afilada alrededor de su plato de pollo y ensalada.

Quería golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa por no haber estudiado nunca clases de etiqueta. Se había saltado el almuerzo, por lo que rogaba para que su estómago no gruñera y el olor de la comida no estaba ayudando.

—No te estreses —dijo Doctora— cuando arreglan la mesa siempre ponen más cubiertos de los necesarios.

—Pero nosotras nunca seguimos esas reglas de etiqueta —Bonnibel miró con complicidad a Doctora princesa, siempre les gustaba ver como sus invitados se rompían la cabeza al no saber que cubiertos usar— Rey helado puedes usar cualquier cubierto que quieras, come.

—Simon, princesa, su nombre es Simon —corrigió Doctora— Pensé que un día sería más que suficiente para que al menos lo llamara por su nombre.

—Se necesita más de un día para enmendar los errores del pasado ¿No es así, Rey helado? —el castaño asintió— ¿Ves? Además, él solo es un científico a nivel celular y… ¿Qué otra cosa sabes?

—Se otra clase de ciencias —Empezó a enumeras sus conocimientos con los dedos— Sé de Física, Astronómica, Ambiental, Dimensional y Nuclear—hubiera enumerado más, pero en esos momentos no recordaba el nombre de todo lo que había estudiado por décadas.

El tenedor de Bonnibel cayó al suelo. Su boca estaba abierta a más no poder y, finalmente, toda su atención estaba en el castaño. Simon estaba por excusarse, en caso de que hubiera dicho algo malo o si sus conocimientos eran menores a los requeridos, pero la princesa habló primero— Repite eso —Ahora era Doctora princesa quien estaba preocupada porque algo malo le fuera a pasar al castaño— Dijiste que estabas estudiando sobre ciencias Dimensionales ¿verdad?

Simon sentía un nudo en el cuello. Creía que el estudio de dimensiones alternas al fin había sido aceptado como una ciencia no ficticia. Tenía miedo de estar en esa mesa— Vera, he descubierto y visto que existen realidades alternas al nuestro y…

—Lo sé —interrumpió Bonnibel— Le he explicado a casi todo el mundo que el viaje entre dimensiones es posible y que podemos viaj… Espera, dijiste que "viste otras dimensiones" —el castaño asintió sin saber si debía sentir miedo o no— Rey helado, debemos ir al laboratorio ahora. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre viajes entre dimensiones.

Antes de que Simon pudiera levantarse, la Doctora princesa chocó sus manos contra la mesa— Ni pensarlo. Creo que mi paciente ya ha trabajado duro por un día y ni siquiera ha probado su cena.

—Rey helado: come tu cena y ve a dormir. Te veo dentro de una hora —las palabras de Dulce princesa sólo hicieron que la doctora la mirara con cara de "por supuesto que no", mientras amenazaba a Simon de darle ella misma la comida en la boca si no dejaba de comer como si no hubiera un mañana —Doctora, usted no entiende. Este puede ser el descubrimiento del sigo y…

—Y cada segundo perdido puede ser fatal para la historia de la ciencia. Sí, lo sé. Llevo contándolas unas —Doctora sacó un papel con el numero "115" en el, borró el 5 y escribió 6— ciento dieciséis veces. Las dimensiones alternas y esas cosas estarán donde sea que estén mañana, así que tendrá que esperar hasta _Mañana. _Y Simon, juro que si vuelves a atragantarte con la ensalada, seré yo quien te de comer durante una semana ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —dijeron los regañados al unísono.

—Princesas, si es posible ¿Puedo ir a la montaña helada? —preguntó el humano— Tengo un aparato y coordenadas que pueden ayudarnos con los viajes entre dimensiones.

Pero nuevamente fue doctora quien objeto que no debía poner en peligro su salud por muy poco que fuera. Incluso señalo las ojeras en los ojos de Dulce princesa, que bien podrían ser confundidas con las marcas de una persona de la tercera edad. Esto hizo que Bonnibel se pusiera a la defensiva, no podía permitir que nadie supiera de su más humillante secreto, no mientras no pudiera usar su fórmula de rejuvenecimiento. Se calmó y terminó de comer en un incómodo silencio. Era verdad, los viajes entre dimensiones podía esperar. Por ahora tenía que concentrar toda su mente y la del Rey helado para acabar la formula y luego podría ir directo a los viajes entre dimensiones.

* * *

—¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS HECHO PERDER MI TIEMPO OTRA VEZ! — No sólo había tenido una pésima gira, disuelto una nueva banda, sino que había tenido que ir directo hasta la montaña helada para practicar con Simon, pues para Marceline el Rey helado siempre sería Simon, pero él no estaba. Para colmo toda su legión de pingüinos se encontraba de mal humor.

Si ya de por sí el viaje era como la gota que derramó el vaso, el tener que aguantar los gritos inentendibles de los pingüinos, verlos romper y botar todo a su paso era todo el vaso derramado. Pero estaba bien, ella también empezó a patear, romper y tirar cosas. Era como una niña a la que no le hacían caso y sólo quería llamar la atención de alguien. No importaba, ella había tenido una mala semana y no sería la única que tuviera el humor por los suelos. Tomó las notas que ella y Simon habían compuesto durante días para llamar la atención de alguna princesa, cosa que aunque sabía que nunca pasaría, era una buena manera de pasar el tiempo.

Todos los pingüinos se agruparon alrededor de la vampira. Sus gritos indicaban con facilidad que querían que esas notas fueran destruidas. Marceline dio un grito al momento de romperlas, mientras que los súbditos del Rey helado prácticamente bailaban en los restos de las notas. La pelinegra se recostó en un sofá, tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con eso último. Ya se disculparía luego

—¿Tu qué crees? —preguntó a uno de los pingüinos, sin importarle si la entendía o no— ¿crees que esto le ayudará a que me recuerde? —el pingüino sólo hizo un sonido y se fue caminando— sí, eso pensé.

* * *

**Como han podido notar, algo que me gusta mantener en este fic es la personalidad de los personajes y con Bonnibel es casi una excepción. Para quienes siguen la serie sabrán que los escritores se pasaron "un poco" con su testarudez y otras cosas. Por ello he decidido mantener su personalidad de la temporada pasada (de ahí que simplemente se dirija a Simon por el nombre de "Rey helado", pero sin llegar a mantenerlo a prueba dejándolo siempre tras las rejas).**

**Así es. El reencuentro entre Simon y Marceline ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo y créanme que tengo como tarea hacer de ese reencuentro algo que ninguno de los pueda olvidar.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola y bienvenidos nuevamente. Lamento mucho la demora, pero mejor tarde que nunca... Sí, ya sé que es una excusa patetica T.T Sólo disfruten del fic.**

**Hora de Aventura no me pertenece.**

* * *

—¿Qué clase de flor es esa? —Preguntó Doctora.

Al igual que el día anterior, la Doctora princesa había ido a despertar a su paciente. Sin embargo éste ya se encontraba vestido y trabajando en algo similar a una flor, sólo que estas eran de un color gris metálico y se mantenían en constante movimiento.

Simon miró sonriente a su creación. Había trabajado durante algunas horas y finalmente se encontraba en la fase final de su primer proyecto— De la que usted desee —dijo, haciendo un ademan con la mano para que la doctora tomara alguna de las tres flores que estaban dentro de unas masetas.

Tan pronto como ella cortó una y se dispuso a olerla está tomo la forma de una planta carnívora. Era justamente la clase de plantas que había estudiado hace unas semanas. Luego, justo cuando la planta estaba por morder su mano, la planta tomó la forma de un girasol, cuando ella empezó a pensar en ellas. Rápidamente perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho que la planta cambiara de forma, pero siempre manteniendo el mismo color y olor a metal.

—Aún son imperfectas, pero creo que para ahora en la tarde podrán incluso cambiar de color —El castaño miró el reloj sobre una pared, ya eran casi las siete— Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me prepare.

—Incluso ahora son perfectas, Simon —dijo la doctora. En cada cambio, la flor hacía un modelo a escala de otras flores que ella había visto con anterioridad. Pronto puso toda su atención en el castaño. Lo tomó de una de sus orejas y empezó a jalar de ella— Primero termina tu desayuno.

—Pero la princesa ha dicho que… —Simon hubiera objetado algo, pero la mirada de su amiga le había hecho callar y hacer lo que decía.

—Simon, hoy vendrán unos amigos. Ellos irán contigo hasta la montaña helada —la doctora le dio la espalda al moreno, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante lo siguiente que fuera a decir— Mira, sólo no quiero que te sobre emociones. Uno de ellos posiblemente sea el último huma…

Pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejó ver al mismo perro naranja de hace unos días… acompañado de un humano. La boca de Finn cayó al suelo al ver como el amigo de Marceline estaba sufriendo algún tipo de castigo por parte de Doctora princesa, pues ésta aún seguía jalando su oreja.

Pronto se le vinieron a la mente todas las cosas que la vampira podría hacerle como venganza.

—¡Entonces sí hay más humanos! —Exclamó Simon, tomando al chico de la cara— Su fisiología es sólo una variante… pero se conservan todos los rasgos evolutivos de un sapiens. Incluso aún posee todos los dientes.

—Eh, Simon —Llamó Doctora, evitando que el moreno siguiera revisando la cavidad bucal de Finn— Eso era lo que quería decirte. Antes que tú te liberaras, Finn era el único humano en todo Ooo, al menos hasta donde yo sepa.

—No hay nadie más —Simon habló con vos quebradiza. Tanto su amiga como el humano negaron con la cabeza— Somos los últimos.

—Anímate viejito. ¡Ahora eres famoso! ¡Finn y Simon… los últimos humanos en todo Ooo! —Gritó Jake, intentando alegrar un poco al mayor.

—Hermano, no creo que eso ayude. Mejor lo dejamos solo unos momentos —Habló Finn.

—Espera. ¿El maestro karateca Jake y él son hermanos? —El moreno miró a su amiga sin poder comprender como un humano podría estar emparentado con un perro, a menos de que el perro haya sufrido las consecuencias por radiación o que haya sido Finn quien las sufriera y él en realidad fuera un perro en el cuerpo de un humano.

Finn por su parte, miró curioso a su hermano tras escuchar la parte de "maestro karateca". Tanto Jake, como Doctora, respondieron con un simple— Es una larga historia —Luego la mayor habló al oído de su amigo— Escuche que Finn tenía un padre. No sé mucho al respecto, pero creo que él no quiere hablar sobre ello.

* * *

—Muy bien, todo es muy simple. Todo lo tienen que traer es cualquier cosa referente a los viajes entre dimensiones ¿Quedó claro?—Los dos humanos y el perro asintieron. Bonnibel miró la punta de la montaña helada a lejanía— Ahora, si todo funciona, Simon, dejaras de ser mi asistente y ten por seguro un puesto entre la comunidad de científicos... señor petrikov.

"Señor Petrikov", esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Simon durante unos momentos. Sus músculos se tensaron al pensar en todo su orgullo como científico restaurado con algo tan simple y fácil como los viajes entre dimensiones. Su propia oficina, un asistente, un laboratorio y personas que podían entender todas sus conversaciones. Humanos o no, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

—Sólo una pregunta —Dijo el moreno— ¿Puedo quitarme esta ropa?

La montaña helada no era tan helada como parecía, pero Doctora princesa temía que su amigo pescara un resfriado en el proceso de escalada y descenso. Y peor aún, que por culpa de ese resfriado él perdiera su oportunidad de gloria. Luego, de que por ello terminara siendo despedido y quedando a su suerte en al alguna calle, solo, desamparado y con hambre— ¡jamás! —Exclamó para alejar esos pensamientos.

Él estaba vestido con múltiples ropas para invierno, grandes goggles que cubrían la mayor parte de su cara y un suéter con cuello de tortuga que terminaba por esconder su rostro. Por dentro, todo su cuerpo empezó a sudar, pero temía a lo que Doctora fuera a hacerle si no hacía lo que decía. Por lo menos esa sensación se sentía como en casa.

—Estaremos de regreso dentro unas horas —Dijo Finn, mientras empezaba a subir.

Dulce princesa hubiera querido ir con ellos, pero tenía que seguir supervisando la fórmula de rejuvenecimiento, por lo que sólo dio media vuelta hasta que había perdido de vista a los tres.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el rubio, mirando con cierta curiosidad al moreno. Éste le devolvió la misma mirada a través de los grandes goggles, pues no entendía de lo que estaba hablando— Ya sabes, pensé que estarías interesado en hablar sobre lo de Marcy ¿Piensas ir a visitarla?

—¿Conoces a Marceline? —Simon tuvo imágenes de una chica de cabello oscuro. La veía siempre que pensaba en su pequeña amiga. Algunas veces llegaba a pensar que ella era Marcy, pero algunas de esas visiones incluían a Doctora princesa, a Jake y a Finn, por lo que no podía ser ella, el intervalo de años era demasiado alto— Por ahora no creo que pueda hablar de ello. Por favor, espero puedas tenerme paciencia.

El pequeño humano se sorprendió cuán rápido podía ver lo diferente que era el científico con el Rey helado, éste sin duda hubiera respondido con alguna locura o sólo hubiera cambiado de tema de la manera más absurda posible.

Simon, por su parte, sólo pensaba que Finn conocía a Marceline debido a que habían hecho alguna especie de tumba y él se la había mostrado cuando era el Rey helado. ¿Estaba preparado para ir a visitarla? Una gran parte de él no quería hacerlo, sería demasiado doloroso, pero era algo que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano.

Cuando finalmente había llegado, el castaño fue recibido por el abrazo de múltiples pingüinos. Todos ellos gritando de alegría ante el regreso del rey del castillo helado. Simon los reconocía todos, por muy similares que fuesen, podía ver las pequeñas diferencias que había en ellos. Lo malo era que no podía recordar del todo sus nombre, pero recordaba Gunter, la pequeña que siempre solía meterse y meterlo en problemas.

Luego todos los pingüinos dirigieron sus miradas al acompañante del rey. Ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que la razón por la que se demoró en llegar era por culpa de ellos. Todos saltaban y picoteaban los picoteaban con tal de enseñarle una "lección" sobre lo que deben y no deben hacer con su rey.

—¡Podrías hacer que se detengan! —exclamó el rubio, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo era pellizcado por las bocas de los pingüinos.

—Pues a mí me hacen cosquillas —dijo el perro, haciendo que su cuerpo se estirace con cada pellizco.

Pero el mayor se había marchado ya. Había bajado hasta la habitación del pasado, se sintió feliz de poder encontrar su saco y lentes, se sentía tentado a ponérselo, pero una vos se lo impidió.

—_Simon, respeto la privacidad de tus pensamientos no entrando ellos, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como tu doctora y primera amiga que tienes en todo Ooo entrando de todas formas —_En efecto, era la vos de Doctora. ¿Cómo podía hablar dentro de su cabeza? Simon sólo sabía que la respuesta únicamente traería más preguntas, por lo que la dejó seguir hablando dentro de él—_Si llegas a quitarte una parte de tus ropas, me asegurare que no comas pastel durante una semana._

Y Simon amaba el pastel. Hizo la ropa a un lado y empujó un librero, dejando al descubierto una habitación secreta. Apenas y tenía polvo, por lo que sabía que, incluso bajo la influencia de la corona, había mantenido limpio y cuidado cada cosa en ese lugar. No era basura, como lo que estaba fuera, estas eran las posesiones más invaluables y queridas por él.

Justo cuando estaba por abrir uno de los libros una vos detrás de él asusto y el libro cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Era la misma chica que veía en sus pensamientos— ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar lo que no es tuyo? Y qué es esto ¿Escrito por Simon Petrikov y … Grof? Espero que tengas una buena razón para tomar algo como esto.

—La tengo —Simon apenas y podía hablar, estaba emocionado, pero no sabía porque— Me ha enviado la princesa del Dulce reino. Además, el rey helado me dijo que podía llevarme lo que quisiera —no podía permitir que ella supiera que él era el rey halado— Soy un habitante del dulce reino, puede ir a hablar con la princesa si tiene dudas, ella me dará la razón.

—Puedes llevarte lo que quieras, pero menos lo que este escrito por este hombre —Marceline señalo el nombre de Simon— No importa que, si tiene este nombre, lo dejas donde lo encontraste.

—Oh, pero es ese libro el que he venido a buscar. Es mío —La pelinegra miró con cierta curiosidad y enojo al hombre frente a ella. No podía creer que él pensara que ella había nacido ayer— Mi nombre es Simon Petrikov. Por favor, si es tan amable de darme ese libro, se lo agradecería de todo corazón.

Y fue como la gota que derramó el vaso. No sólo había entrado, sin permiso de alguien, a un lugar al que le pertenece a Simon, el verdadero y no el rey helado, pensaba tomar cosas que no le pertenecían, sino que también se hacía pasar por su mejor amigo.

Hubiera perdonado que se hubiera hecho pasar por cualquier otro, no le importaba: Bonnibel, Finn, Jake o cualquier otro. Esas cosas pasaban todo el tiempo. Pero no si se trataba del hombre que la cuido cuando más la necesitaba, nunca podría perdonar eso.

Debía ser una creación de Bonnibel, una especie de clon mal hecha. ¿Pero cómo sabía ella de Simon? Nunca le había hablado de él a alguien, con excepción de…

—¡Por fin te encuentro! Uf, creí que no sobreviviría a ellos —Finn había llegado con múltiples marcas rojas en brazos y cara— Escucha ellos quieren comerse a Jake.

—¡No es broma! —Gritó Jake— ¡Están cortando los vegetales y poniendo agua a hervir!

—Creo que no debí alentarlo tanto —dijo la pelinegra en un susurro— Un segundo. ¡Tú! Debí haberme imaginado que esto pasaría. Les conté algo muy importante de mi vida ¿Y qué lo que hacen? ¿Le cuentan todo a esa princesita para que le ponga su nombre a una de sus tontas creaciones?

—¡No es lo que tú piensas! —Gritó Finn, viendo como poco a poco la chica se convertía en un monstruo al estar perdiendo el control— tranquilízate, puedo explicarlo.

—Ya tuve suficiente de ti y de estas tontas creaciones. Tú no eres Simon ¿Me oyes? Y si no quieres que te arrepientas por tener ese nombre, nunca te cruces en mi camino. Le enseñare a esa princesita de quinta a no jugar nunca conmigo —Y dicho esto Marceline salió de la habitación.

—No, espera —Finn trató de detenerla, pero fue inútil— ¡Jake, detén a Marceline!

—¡No puedo, aún estoy atado, recuerdas! —Gritó el perro— ¡Es enserio, sáquenme de aquí! ¡Ya casi tienen el agua hirviendo!

El rubio buscó con la mirada al moreno, este estaba construyendo algo— Deja de hacer eso, tenemos que detenerla —pero el castaño había dejado de escucharlo desde hace un rato. Desde que vio las pequeñas transformaciones de la chica, se puso a trabajar en algo para advertirle a la princesa de un peligro inminente.

—Lo tengo —exclamó el castaño a los pocos segundos— Ven, quiero que me ayudes.

Lo que había creado era un arma para crear portales. Tenía una mira óptica con un buen zoom, pero debido a la falta de tiempo, no había hecho que funcionara con energía propia, alguien debía girar de una manivela a uno de los lados del arma para que disparara y mantuviera los portales abiertos, mientras que alguien apuntaba y disparaba.

—No tengo tiempo para explicaciones, sólo gire de la manivela —En poco tiempo el arma se llenó de un brilló color azul, luego de disparar en dirección al Dulce reino disparó dentro de una ventana abierto y luego en una pared cercana a él— ¡funcionó!

A la velocidad a la que viajaba Marceline, no fue muy difícil para ella llegar a la entrada al Dulce reino. No sabía cómo, pero "la creación" de Bonnibel se le había adelantado y se encontraba intentando llamar su atención desde el interior del castillo.

Voló directamente hacía él y, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de hablar, lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared

—Si no quieres que te pase algo horrible, dime donde se encuentra tu princesa

—De acuerdo, tu ganas —Habló el castaño con vos cortante, tenía miedo de lo que ella fuera a hacerle y aún más por lo que fuera a hacer a la princesa —Si me suelta, la llevaré con ella.

Pero Simon la llevó hasta su habitación. Usó su cuerpo para impedir que la joven pudiera salir por la puerta. Marceline no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien actuara como si deseara ser golpeado.

—Puedo volar ¿sabes? —Se contuvo de darle la golpiza que merecía.

—Por favor, espere. Si hay algo que puedo hacer para que no le haga daño a la princesa, no importa qué, lo hare —Simon imploró de rodillas— Sólo déjela a ella fuera de esto.

—En verdad que eres patético —Marceline no podía creer lo tercos que podían ser las creaciones de la rosada y cuan bajo podían caer por ella. Por lo menos se dio el lujo de jugar un rato con esta aberración— Primero que nada ¿Qué son estas cosas? —Señaló tres flores raras sobre una mesa.

—Son mis creaciones, son plantas capaces de tomar la forma que usted desee con sólo tocarlas —Y al instante la pelinegra empezó a arrancarlas una por una.

—Ya no más —la vampira sonrió al ver cierto espanto reflejado en los ojos del impostor— Creo que tampoco te importará que arroje estos tubos por la ventana ¿o sí? —El impostor negó lentamente con la cabeza, muchas de esas cosas tenían una noche de desvelo, sin que Doctora lo supiera— Bien, me voy.

—¿No le hará nada a ella, verdad? Ahora todo está perdonado.

Por dentro y aun soportando el calor, Simon estaba sonriendo.

—Jamás. Ella ha hecho algo imperdonable. Ahora apártate de mi camino o sino —Marceline alzó la mano haciendo un puño con ella— Se un buen chico y quítate de en medio.

Pero él no se movió. La reina vampiro ya se había hartado y aburrido de jugar con él y arrojó contra la pared con facilidad. Pero el impostor se recuperó y la tomó rápidamente del pie.

—Lo que sea que haya hecho mal, si es por esos libros, le imploro me perdone. Golpéeme si quiere, destruya lo poco que tengo, pero no le haga nada a la princesa. No quiero causarle más problemas.

—¡Quítate de mi camino! —Gritó. Usó sus garras para herirlo. De todas formas la rosada podría repararlo en cuestión de minutos.

Gran parte de su ropa quedó destrozada y algunas lineadas se sangre se formaron donde pasaron las garras. La reina de los vampiros se sentía tan bien al hacer eso. Tal vez hasta le cortaría las manos y los pies, luego le deformaría la cara… pero lo detuvo el grito de dolor del humano… ¿humano?

La persona frente a ella no era nada que la princesa haya hecho antes. No era un ser hecho de dulce, una fruta o algo completamente indescriptible. Era el mismo humano que había visto en fotos. Sin saberlo, posó sus manos en el rostro del moreno.

—No puede ser, eres tú… ¿Pero cómo?

No pudo decir nada más, debido a que se había desmayado. Simon la tomó entre sus brazos para impedir que callera al suelo. No sabía lo que había pasado. Dejó a la joven en su cama y buscaría a Doctora o a cualquier otro médico. Aunque ella lo había lastimado, su conciencia jamás lo perdonaría si la dejaba a su suerte.

—¡¿Qué esta pasado?! —Bonnibel había llegado tras escuchar los constantes gritos de enojo de Marceline— ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!

La mirada de Bonnibel no hacía más que reflejar ira. Simon intentó advertirle a la princesa que podría correr peligro si se acercaba a la joven de piel pálida, pero pronto descubrió el porqué de la mirada de su princesa.

Era demasiado obvio. Él, un hombre que antes era conocido por raptar mujeres, en especial princesas, al lado de una jovencita, que se encontraba inconsciente, sin más ropa que unos bóxer hecho girones. Simon trató de excusarse, pero no pudo hacerlo antes de recibir una bofetada de la rosada. Dulce princesa le hubiera propinado otro golpe, pero su mano quedó demasiado doliente por el primer golpe.

—Princesa, si me deja explicarle yo… —Habló el humano, intentando calmarla a la rosada.

—¡Cállate! —Gritó ella— Te di una oportunidad de trabajar conmigo y así me pagas.

Y pronto todo iría de mal en peor…

* * *

Los ojos de Marceline se abrieron pesadamente. No sabía si lo que había visto era un sueño o no, y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas porque no fuera otro sueño, pero se sentía muy real. Luego recordó la mirada de miedo en los ojos de su más antiguo amigo. Golpeó su cabeza con su mano tantas veces por haberlo tratado tan mal, si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan impulsiva, pero no importaría, ya tendría tiempo para pedir disculpas, muchas disculpas, si esto no fuera un sueño.

Ella se encontraba en la enfermería, con Finn, Jake y Dulce princesa a un lado de la cama en la que ella se encontraba.

—¡Oigan, al fin despertó! —Era la vos de un chico, Finn— Marceline ¿Estás bien?

—Olvídate de mí —dijo molesta, pues pronto estaba rodeada por todos sus amigos. Una escena demasiado empalagoso para su gusto— ¡¿Dónde está él?!

—¿El humano? Él ya se fue —Dijo Dulce princesa— escucha, si intentó lastimarte, lo siento, pero…

—¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! —Exclamó la reina vampiro tajante— Él nunca me haría algo malo, soy su mejor amiga y él el mío.

—¿Entonces era cierto? ¿Ellos dos eran amigos desde hace mucho?— Preguntó la princesa incrédula a Finn y Jake, estos asintieron con la cabeza— ¿Y él sería capaz de lastimarla? —ellos negaron con la cabeza.

—No me importa lo que creas, me basta con que lo llames —Marceline se cruzó de brazos y espero a la llegada del humano, pero lo único que consiguió fueron miradas incomodas por parte de sus amigos— ¿Qué? ¿No me oyeron? Dije que lo traigan y quiero un momento a solas con él, sin interrupciones.

—Bueno, veras —Bonnibel empezó a rascarse la cabeza sin saber cómo reaccionaría su amiga— Él es el rey helado. Así que creí que él había intentado lastimarte, así que yo lo…

En ese momento Marceline saltó de la cama y tomó el cuello de Bonnibel con fuerza— Mira, nunca, y repito, nunca compares a Simon con el Rey helado ¿Me oyes? —Finn y Jake intentaron apartar a la pelinegra, pero les fue imposible, ella apenas y dejó de hacer fuerza en su agarre únicamente para que la princesa pudiera hablar.

—Lo despedí y… lo eche del castillo…—Dijo Bonnibel con dificultad— no sé dónde pudo haber ido —Finalmente fue soltada de las manos de la vampiresa. Dulce princesa se frotó la garganta mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Nosotros lo vimos cuando veníamos aquí —Dijo Finn, ayudando a Dulce princesa a sentarse— Dijo que quería estar solo y lejos de todo.

Marceline estaba por salir, pero Jake la detuvo diciendo— No sabemos exactamente a donde fue, pero descuida, ya fue alguien a detenerlo.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Marceline, aun visiblemente enojada— dímelo ahora o juro que…

* * *

Doctora princesa había tomado el primer taxi tan pronto como se había enterado de lo ocurrido. No conocía muy bien a Simon, pero sí conocía lo suficiente al Rey helado. Por ello sabía que si debía buscar un lugar donde nadie pudiera lastimarlo, iría a ese lugar.

Sonrió para sus adentros, al menos no se había equivocado.

—Simon, ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? —Gritó Doctora, tomando de la mano al humano.

—Lo que debí haber hecho desde siempre —No tenía ánimos de hablar con alguien en ese momento— Supongo que ya se enteró.

—Sí y tienes que entender a la princesa, esa chica es una amiga cercana a ella, como Finn y Jake —Ella pudo notar en sus ojos la misma soledad que su contra parte— No tienes que tomar esta decisión.

—Princesa, desde que desperté me he encontrado en un mundo que desconozco por completo, todos desprecian a mi otro yo… a mí, he sido enviado a prisión y ahora esto —Simon miró lo alto de la montaña helada— y no tengo a nadie más que unos pingüinos. Por todo lo que les he hecho, esto es lo menos que me merezco.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Gritó Doctora— Sé que todo se ve mal, pero recluirte no es una opción. ¿No ves lo que estas por hacer? Terminarás igual que él.

—Pero tampoco puedo volver —Intentó soltar su mano del agarre de la doctora, pero ésta apretó aún más su mano— por favor, no quiero causar ninguna molestia. Además, estaré bien. Con mis conocimientos científicos sé que podré hacer algo con mi vida.

—Pero te arriesgas a terminar igual que él —Simon dejó de intentar soltarse— solo y loco. No puedes vivir siempre pensando en tu pasado, que lo que la corona te hizo hacer sean tus cadenas. Puedes venir conmigo y velar por tu futuro o subir la montaña y recuperar tu pasado. Hay más de un reino y mucha gente seguro te atenderá con los brazos abiertos, a ti y ese cerebro tuyo.

El castaño miró por unos momentos el rostro de su amiga, había mucha sinceridad en ellos. Si tan sólo la hubiera conocido antes de la corona. Si tal sólo hubiera encontrado una humana que le mostrara tanta amistad…

—Desde que desperté, usted ha sido amable conmigo, pese a que no llevamos ni una semana de conocernos ¿por qué? —No quería ser descortés, pero esa era una duda que ya llevaba algo de tiempo por su cabeza.

—¿No es obvio? Es porque has sufrido. Porque mientras más pazo contigo, sé que no eres igual a ese demente… No quiero que termines igual que él —Espero unos segundos a que el humano respondiera, pero parecía estar dudando— No tienes idea de cuantas veces quería que Finn, el niño humano, le diera una lección a ese tipo. Por todas las jugadas nos hacía a mí y otras princesas. Pero en el fondo no había nadie más que un hombre que cometió un pequeño error, que le dio el peor de los castigos. Ya no eres un demente para mí, eres mi amigo.

—Y si voy contigo ¿crees que encontrare un buen lugar en este mundo? —Esta vez era el turno de Doctora de mostrarse pensativa. Simon iba a decir algo, pero la doctora habló antes que él.

—No lo sé —dijo con toda sinceridad— Lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerte mi amistad, no meterte en una cárcel mental o controlar todas tus decisiones. A partir de aquí eres dueño de tus decisiones.

Doctora princesa fue soltando lentamente la mano de su amigo y poco a poco fue volviendo al taxi. Durante todo el trayecto, él la observó caminar hasta abrir la puerta del taxi.

—¡Esperé! —Gritó Simon— Tengo miedo. Es la primera vez que alguien me da la oportunidad de elegir y no sé cómo aceptar su oferta. Incluso en el castillo, lo único que quería era acatar órdenes y nada más. No sé por dónde empezar… tengo miedo.

—Puedes empezar aceptando mi oferta con un "gracias" —Y nuevamente ella le dio algo que la vida le había negado durante cientos de años: una oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas cosas estás por cambiar, sobretodo en Simon y Marceline. En el siguiente capítulo se dará la lucha entre genios. No olviden dejar sus reviews, que siempre me animan mucho.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sé que ha sido un laaargo tiempo desde mi última actualización y no tengo una excusa :( seguiré actualizando el fic más seguido a partir de ahora. Espero que el fic sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Todos los pingüinos en la montaña helada habían hecho un semicírculo alrededor de su rey, todos felices por su regreso. Doctora, por su parte, estaba aliviada tras haber sido salvada por su amigo luego de que los pingüinos habían intentado hervirla viva para hacerla sopa.

—¡Mis leales súbditos… Y Gungter! —Exclamó el rey de la montaña, sin su corana, pero aún el rey— estos últimos días he comprendido que todas las princesas están locas por mí, pero sólo hay uno como yo. Para elegir la indicada, he decidido partir y aprender más de ellas y así saber cuál de ellas será la más afortunada de tener mi mano en matrimonio.

Todos los pingüinos estuvieron a punto de saltar sobre Doctora princesa en ese momento. Creían que ella le había lavado el cerebro a su amado rey, pero él había hablado con la misma coherencia con la que hablaba siempre.

—Mi queridos y leales camaradas, compadres en mis desdichas… y Gunter, escuchen. Ustedes han visto mi triste y solitaria vida. Quiero que ustedes cuiden mi reino. Así, cuando regrese con mi inteligente y bella esposa, en especial bella, pueda encontrar mi reino en una sola pieza.

Simon fue analizando con la mirada a todos sus pingüinos. Si debía encomendar el castillo a sus pingüinos debía elegir a uno que supiera como mantener el orden en su ausencia.

—¡Gunter! Quiero alguien que dé la cara por todos. Alguien que luche en mi nombre en los momentos difíciles y que me llame cuando una linda y ardiente princesa quiera mi mano en matrimonio y estas tapando mi vista de ese alguien… Sí, tú, ¿podrás hacer todo lo que he dicho? ¿Aceptas la responsabilidad como regente de este castillo?

Uno de los pingüinos se llevó una aleta a la cabeza.

Como última orden, el rey de la montaña hizo que todos sus súbditos lo ayudaran a introducir todos sus libros, utensilios de su laboratorio y gran parte del oro que la corona le había obligado a reunir durante décadas o siglos en un portal. Sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que la pelinegra regresara e intentara lastimarlo como la última vez.

Y Simon era alguien que odiaba la guerra, no podría lastimar a una chica a menos que su vida corriera extremo peligro. Tenía que huir, buscar un lugar donde ocultarse y poder empezar desde cero.

* * *

Para cuando Marceline, Finn y Jake llegaron encontraron sólo la sala secreta vacía y todos los pingüinos marchando, divididos en seis filas indias. El regente había leído en uno de los libros de historia más antiguos de su rey sobre un hombre que casi gobernó al mundo con puño de hierro y quería ser como él, un tipo con un extraño bigote y peinado y una bandera a su espalda que apuntaba en cuatro direcciones diferentes.

El regente vio la llegada de los tres intrusos como una amenaza constante para la paz de su castillo y sus soldados, o más bien esclavos de guerra, así que ordenó atacarlos a todos. Ni siquiera haciéndose invisible Marceline pudo escapar del ataque de todos los pequeños soldados. Ellos podían oler el apestoso olor de la insurrección y una camisa con tres días sin lavar en ella.

Los intrusos no tuvieron otra opción más que huir, el regente había hecho un buen trabajo cuidando el reino. Había hecho tan buen trabajo que tomó la decisión de que todos los reinos debían someterse a sus patas y aletas. Todos los reinos eran enemigos de su rey, así que debían caer bajo su mandato.

Su rey estaría feliz de ver como su regente era un buen líder. Luego pensó cuan feliz estaría cuando viera que era tan buen líder que era capaz de esclavizar incluso a su propio rey… su rey estaría tan feliz. Alzó su aleta derecha al cielo y lanzo una exclamación para que todos los pingüinos hicieran lo mismo.

—Bueno, definitivamente tu amigo no está ahí —dijo Finn, con la mayoría de sus ropas hechas girones— ¿Ahora qué?

—No lo sé Finn —respondió Marceline— esté era el único lugar donde él podría refugiarse. Piénsenlo. Son unos tipos muy inteligentes, pero sin empleo, ni casa y una loca mujer, demonio, vampiro y monstruo queriendo romperles los huesos ¿Adonde hirían?

* * *

Para Simon, las convenciones de ciencia siempre eran una especie de guardería para niños grandes. Varias docenas de científicos intentando atraer la atención de inversionistas, políticos o niños mimados con más dinero que neuronas trabajando día y noche. Le gustaba estar en el centro y siempre usaba algún invento a medio acabar. Muchos lo llamaban un soñador, otros un tonto sin remedio y muy pocos un visionario con ideas dignas de un libro de ciencia-ficción.

Él sólo les mostraba la mejor de las sonrisas y les contaba año tras año alguna de sus ideas: Radios para escuchar música de otro universo, combustible barato y de buena calidad, baterías cargadas con energía solar con almacenamiento para meses enteros sin sol, plantas capaces de tomar la forma que uno quisiera con sólo tocarlas y teléfonos que no requerían un cable para realizar llamadas. Pero estos eran inventos que nunca terminaría. No cuando había tanta gente que quisieran sus inventos para herir a otros o venderlos a precios exorbitantes.

Y ahora, más de mil años después, él finalmente llevaba sus mejores inventos terminados, los únicos que pudo terminar en cinco días. Todo esto para complacer a cuanto inversionista, político y niño mimado llegara. Doctora no pudo estar a su lado ese día, tenía que atender una emergencia, así que estaba solo.

Vestía una bata de laboratorio improvisada, hecha con un par de sábanas blancas que él mismo había cortado y cosido, más varios parches con la forma de estrellas amarillas y azules cubriendo muchos agujeros de las sábanas. No se comparaba con la bata que dejó en el dulce reino y todo científico que lo veía se reía delante de él y se carcajeaban a su espalda. Pero por lo menos era lo suficientemente llamativo para atraer la atención de posibles compradores y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Por ser el último en alistarse para la convención le tocó el peor puesto de todos, el de en medio. Ahí sólo llegaban muy, muy, pocos que estuvieran verdaderamente interesados en la ciencia y muchos que sólo querían ver a tontos con batas blancas haciendo el ridículo.

Dejó en la mesa una planta cambia formas, un cubo de metal y varias semillas en un cuenco. Luego dejo a un lado una caja de cartón abierta. Si no podía encontrar un contratista, al menos podía vender sus inventos uno por uno. Dentro de la caja dejó algunos cuantos billetes; "Dinero atrae dinero", pensó el castaño.

Y desde la mañana hasta el mediodía nadie se interesó en lo que él tuviera que ofrecer. Sólo llegaban padres con niños o adolescentes que se reían cada vez que algún invento de algún científico explotaba en mil pedazos. La caja aún tenía la misma cantidad de dinero que en la mañana.

—Oye, tonto, ¿esas cosas se comen? —dijo una extraña masa purpura flotante llena de grumos, señalando el cuenco con las semillas— ¿se comen?

—Las llamo semillas espejo, señorita —Simon ya no creía vender algo, así que sólo daba respuestas cortas y siguió sentado, viendo como un compañero científico intentaba apagar las llamas que se propagaban hacia su robot poeta (que por no saber cómo encontrar algo que rime con "esa pobre científica en llamas" terminó por explotarle la cabeza) por culpa del invento fallido de otro científico.

—¡Oye! Te pregunté ¿esas semillas se comen? —Volvió a pregunta la chica con grumos, ahora visiblemente furiosa— y soy princesa para ti, Princesa Grumosa.

—_¿Princesa? ¿Al fin una posible compradora? —_Pensó Simon— discúlpeme si la he ofendido, mi lady. Esas son semillas espejo, como ya le había mencionado. Tome una y escúpale, pronto habrá una doble en miniatura de usted. Ella tendrá vida y mente propia a partir de usted.

Grumosa tomó una semilla con su mano derecha y la escupió. Al instante una versión verde de ella empezó a crecer hasta tener cinco centímetros.

—Mira esos grumos ¡Es tan hermosa! —Exclamó la princesa más alta— dame diez de estas cosas.

—¿Sólo diez? —Preguntó la princesa más pequeña— ¿acaso eres tan pobre que cuando vas a un restaurant no te alcanza ni para un vaso con agua? Mira estos grumos niña, deberías tener un millón como yo pobretona.

—¡Oye, podrás tener razón, pero nadie más que yo me habla de esa forma! —Grumosa grande tomó a su yo más pequeña y la amenazó con apretarla entre sus manos hasta morir si no se disculpaba.

—Exacto, nadie ¿Y sabes por qué? —Preguntó la más pequeña, sin miedo— Porque eres tan fea, que cuando naciste tus padres se alegraron de que hubiera alguien con grumos aún más fea que ellos dos juntos.

Ya no podía más. Un sinfín de lágrimas empezaron a bajar por los ojos de la grumosa más alta. Algunos de los espectadores tomaron a sus hijos y fueron alejándose de la sección de Simon y los científicos cercanos a él sacaron sus extintores y martillos en caso de que algo estallara o causara un caos.

Luego de algunos minutos en los que el castaño creyó que incluso su vida estaba por correr grave peligro Grumosa secó sus lágrimas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y pidió todas las semillas en el cuenco. La grumosa no paraba de decir lo hermosa, increíble e inteligente que era su versión en miniatura.

El castaño estaba más que feliz, por una vez todo le iba más que bien. Apenas y empezó a hacer una factura improvisada cuando Grumosa tomó todo el cuento y empezó a correr, o flotar, para no tener que pagar por ellas. Simon tomó el cubó de metal y empezó a correr tras las grumosa. No podía dejar que ella se fuera con tanta mercadería.

Ambos eludieron llamas, chispas que iban de un lugar a otro y espuma de extintores. Princesa Grumosa miró de reojo sobre su hombro para ver qué tan atrás estaba el moreno de ella, pero para su espanto él parecía estar alcanzándola a cada segundo. No tenía sentido, ningún científico la había perseguido tanto tiempo antes.

—Gorila —dijo el castaño y el cubo de metal fue tomando rápidamente la apariencia de un gorila en miniatura para luego lanzarlo contra Grumosa— debo decir, princesa, que estoy muy decepcionado. Si quiere estas semillas deberá pagar las cinco monedas cada una.

Grumosa había caído al suelo y antes de que todas las semillas hubieran sido lanzadas en todas direcciones posibles, el gorila tomó el cuenco. La grumosa más pequeña intentó impedir que el gorila se fuera con el cuenco, pero éste lo aplasto con uno de sus puños. La mayor casi se desmaya al ver unos grumos tan hermosos convirtiéndose en una masa sin forma color verde.

Luego de amenazar con los puños a la princesa más grande, el gorila corrió y trepo hasta el hombro de su creador. Con una mano golpeó su pechó muchas veces y gruñó tan fuerte como el volumen en su caja de audio se lo permitía.

—¡¿Cinco monedas?! —Exclamó la grumosa una vez que se recuperó de un trauma del que apenas hace unos segundos se había jurado jamás reponerse— amigo, tienes una fortuna sobre tu hombro ¿y me cobras sólo cinco monedas por esas bellezas? ¿Tienes lápiz y papel?

Simon lo pensó durante unos segundos y tras tomar el cuenco exclamó "águila" y el gorila tomó la forma de esa ave. La grumosa vio con asombro como el águila, tras amenazarla con un chillido, le entrego un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel que el castaño le había dado.

—¡Jamás! Me iré a la quiebra con ese precio —exclamó el castaño con espanto.

—Escucha ¿No lo ves? Tienes un buen negocio entres manos. Mira, si hago que vendas estas cosas, nos hacemos socios con dos condiciones —Grumosa escupió en su mano derecha y esperó a Simon estrechará su mano— Una, Nunca, sin importar que escuches de mí, nunca dejes de llamarme "mi lady".

—¿Y la otra condición?

—Nos dividimos el dinero mitad y mitad ¿Qué me dices?

—Digo que me estaba yendo bien por mí mismo. Nunca podría vender algo a ese precio.

—Yo digo que no— Grumosa señaló con la mirada el cubículo de Simon, la caja con el dinero había desaparecido, lo mismo con la planta cambia formas— ¿Socios?

—_Sé que me arrepentiré por esto —_Pensó el castaño al escupir y estrechar la mano de la princesa. Además de empezar a dudar si ella de verdad era una princesa.

Una vez que ambos soltaron la mano del otro, Grumosa golpeó la entrepierna de Simon y empezó a llamarlo embustero a gritos. Todos los presentes se reunieron en un círculo para intentar abuchear al primer científico del día. La gran mayoría sólo esperaban a que la grumosa cerrara la boca para empezar a insultar y escupir al científico que aún se encontraba en el suelo, adolorido.

El águila se encontraba dando vueltas en el aire, esperando el momento para atacar a cualquiera que intentara lastimar a su creador y tenía como principal objetivo a la princesa.

—Yo compre éstas semillas —Gritó la grumosa— según éste mentiroso, tomaran la apariencia de que quien la escupa. Usted, venga aquí y dígame si es verdad.

Uno de los hombres tomo entre sus manos una de las semillas y lanzó una rápida escupida. De pronto la semilla tomó su forma y fue corriendo hasta los pies de una mujer. Varias madres luchaban por mantener a sus hijos a una distancia segura antes de que ese pequeño ser transformara en algún dragón o una abominación indescriptible.

—Hace unos días me preguntaste de que sería capaz por tu amor —dijo el ser de cinco centímetros— yo te doy mi corazón.

Y acto seguido introdujo sus manos en su pecho y fue sacando algo muy parecido a un corazón. La mujer tomo entre sus manos el corazón verde y fue corriendo a abrazar y besar al hombre que había escupido en la semilla.

Todos los niños empezaron a correr con tal de poder tener una semilla para ellos. Los adultos alzaban sus manos con sacos llenas de monedas o billetes. Cuando Simon llegó al apartamento donde se hospedaba Doctora princesa, había llegado con tanto dinero que se le caían de las bolsas a cada paso que daba.

Esa noche Grumosa le contó a Simon cómo podía obtener mejores ganancias si realizaba inventos de mala calidad y luego iba creando otros mejores cada año. Así, si alguien quería lo mejor que él podía ofrecer, tendría que comprarle todo lo que él hiciera año con año. Pero rápidamente rechazó la idea.

Nunca le atrajo el dinero. Su ego jamás había sido alimentado por los halagos y el dinero y quería que se mantuviera así. Aunque nadie lo había contratado para ser un científico, ya aumentaría su lista de inventos como para que alguien quisiera tenerlo bajo sus servicios. Como ya lo había dicho Doctora, hay muchos reinos y más de una princesa se interesaría en él.

* * *

—Simon, te lo digo, si quisieras, si de verdad quisieras, podrías ser el hombre más rico del mundo—dijo Grumosa una semana después de la convención— Hasta podrías crear robots que construyan tu propio reino. Pero nunca me escuchas.

Doctora, Grumosa y Simón se encontraban en la zona mercantil del reino de Princesa Musculo. Como una doctora que sirve a todos los reinos, debía tener siempre a la mano todo lo que ellas necesitaban. Debía buscar las mejores proteínas y algunas vitaminas en capsulas si quería que Princesa Musculo no tuviera uno de sus ataques de pánico al ver que su camisa no se rompía por completo a hacer fuerza en sus brazos.

—Sí lo hace —dijo Doctora princesa, metiendo algunos frascos en la cesta que Simon cargaba— Sólo que a diferencia de ti y de otros a él no le interesan esas cosas.

—Como sea —la grumosa hizo un puchero sin poder creer su mala suerte.

Todo este tiempo había buscado un hombre que pudiera hacerla feliz y que tuviera bolsas repletas de dinero y cuando parecía que al fin lo había encontrado, a él no le interesa el dinero. Parecía que ese hombre sólo le daba decepciones una tras otra.

El día en que ellos se volvieron socios ella lo había golpeado en la cabeza, lo amordazó y lo llevó hasta el primer muerto de hambre que había encontrado para que los casara en santo matrimonio. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que Simon despertó, se liberó de su mordaza y le contó que él seguramente debía tener más de cien años. La boda se había cancelado inmediatamente y Grumosa juró jamás volver a dirigirle la palabra hasta el día de su muerte… o hasta que a se le acabara el dinero, lo que ocurriera primero.

Y ni que decir sobre su postura de siempre ayudar a otros sin pedir algo a cambio. Nunca, salvo por Finn, había conocido alguien tan terco a la hora de ayudar a otros.

Suspiró con aburrimiento mientras miraba de reojo tras su hombro. Asintió con la mirada y alzó su mano derecha mostrando su pulgar en alto. Era una pena. Todo lo bueno de la vida tiene que terminar y sin duda el científico había sido un buen socio.

Doctora se encontraba observando las diferentes plantas medicinales en un mostrador. Parecía que apenas y se daba cuenta que ya llevaba casi media hora tocando la misma planta. Grumosa tosió una vez, pero no consiguió respuesta alguna por parte de ella. Luego volvió a toser más fuerte. Nada.

—Enfermera ¿Ya estamos por terminar? —Preguntó Grumosa con aburrimiento— Ya quiero irme a casa.

—Apenas y vamos empezando, mi lady grumosa —dijo Simon, mirando la larga lista de su amiga— y es doctora.

—Sí, bueno, veras —volvió a ver a sus espaldas. Un hombre parecía ser empujado por el viento hasta caer al suelo— estos grumos necesitan… ahm… leche. No serían tan grumosos sin el potasio de la leche y esas cosas.

—La tienda de lácteos está a unas calles de aquí. Si se da prisa puede ir a comprarlas. Y para el potasio le recomiendo algunos guineos.

—Pero… Pero —Miró nuevamente de reojo a sus espaldas, no veía la señal— ¡Creí que eras mi socio! —Con lágrimas en los ojos se aferró a la pierna del castaño sin importar que todos la vieran. Vio de reojo, ahí estaba la señal, ella estaba perdonada y podía dejar de llorar— Si fueras mi socio lo harías tú.

El castaño suspiró. Aunque la grumosa había sido de mucha ayuda últimamente, cuando solía tener sus constantes berrinches la paciencia de Simon era puesta a prueba.

Caminó un par de calles hasta estar frente a la tienda de lácteos. Pero algo lo detuvo de entrar. Podía sentir como alguien lo estaba mirando desde hace unos días. Lo seguían a cada paso que daba y por las noches, mientras Doctora dormía y él despertaba por las pesadillas, producto de todo lo que la corona le había mostrado.

—_Es sólo mi imaginación _—Pensó para sus adentros.

No había nada que temer. Nadie en todo Ooo tenía una razón para querer lastimarlo. Y se había asegurado de dejar atrás todo su pasado… salvó la convención. Había usado su nombre real. Finn, Jake y Dulce princesa no tenían ninguna razón para querer lastimarlo, pero sí esa chica cabello oscuro.

No, no podía ser ella, ella dijo que quería lastimar a la princesa del dulce reino, no él. Pero conocía el nombre de Simon Petrikov y por eso se enojó con él. ¿Qué razón tenía para querer lastimarlo? Simon no se quedaría quieto hasta que ella lo encuentre. Miró rápidamente a su espalda. Esa chica no estaba, pero podía sentir su presencia, la misma presencia amenazante que sintió en el dulce reino.

Dentro de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un saquillo para casos de emergencia. Si esa chica había vuelto para herir, o aún peor, para lastimar a Doctora o Grumosa, iba a usar la violencia. Luego recapacitó. A quien intentaba engañar. Él era un pacifista que prefería ser lastimado antes de herir a otros, en especial a una mujer.

Respiró hondo. Tenía que alejar a la pelinegra de Doctora sin importar lo que le pasara a él. Intentó perderse entre la multitud, dobló cada esquina que pudo, pero esa mirada seguía sobre él. No podía quitársela de encima ni por unos minutos. Volvió a sacar su saquillo. Lo abrió. Esto no iba a matar a nadie, pero quien sabe si tenía algún efecto secundario en otras especies que no fuera humana.

Entró en un callejón oscuro, de esos en los que nadie se atrevería a entrar en todo su sano juicio— _Duerme —_Repitió una y otra vez en su mente, mientras creaba un muro con todo el polvo que había en su saco.

Según sus recuerdos, todo aquel que estuviera frente ese muro debía caer dormido durante un par de horas. Y así fue. Escucho a dos personas caer… Pero la mirada aún estaba clavada en él. ¿A quién había dormido? Era un perro y un humano.

—Maestro Finn, Maestro Jake —Fue lo que alcanzó a susurrar el castaño.

Rápidamente puso su mano sobre el osco de Jake, aún respiraba.

—¿Rey helado? —Era esa voz, la chica de la otra vez— ¿Has vuelto a ser el rey helado?

No había tiempo para responder, salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. No había corrido ni media calle cuando se detuvo. Había dejado a los maestros a su suerte. Tenía que regresar por ellos.

Usar el polvo lo había debilitado y no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que haría una vez que se enfrentara contra la chica de cabello negro, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Respiró hondo y se concentró en esa palabra: _Sueño._

Extendió su mano derecha y pensó en el hechizo de sueño, pero era imposible. Esa palabra ya no existía dentro de su mente.

—¡Hambo! —grito Simon con todas sus fuerzas.

—Recordaste a Hambo —exclamo Marceline mientras se mantenía suspendida en el aire— ¿me recuerdas a mí, Rey helado?

Simon se mordió el labio inferior. Era él, era Hambo. Se arrodillo y mantuvo su cabeza tan bajo estaba tocando el suelo. No sabía cómo fue que Hambo había acabado en las manos de esa chica, pero haría todo lo que hiciera falta por recuperarlo. Intentó concentrarse, quería gritar sueño dentro de su mente, pero le era imposible.

La magia fluye a través de uno como la sangre. Cada vez que la usaba daba una parte de él y de su mente. Tenía lo primero, pero su mente era un torbellino que lo destruía todo a su paso. La magia no vendría a él para ayudarlo hasta que pudiera concentrarse. Una tarea imposible mientras Hambo corriera tanto peligro.

—Se lo ruego, le daré todo lo que me pida. Sólo deme ese peluche.

—¿Por qué debería darte? —Marceline quería contarle la verdad a Simon, pero lo vio, eso era magia. ¿Era Simon o el Rey Helado con quien estaba hablando?— No vez que si quisiera podría romperte los huesos sólo por estar frente a mí.

—Le perteneció a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo —Simon no levantó su cabeza, verla le traía el recuerdo de Marcy, no sabía porque, pero lo hacía— Le falle a ella y ahora lo más probable es que haya muerto hace ya algunas décadas o siglos. Quiero ese peluche porque es un recuerdo de ella muy importante para mí.

—Simon, levanta la cabeza… No puedo darte la este peliche —El castaño estaba por objetar, pero ella fue más rápida— hace ya mucho tiempo, yo estaba llorando como nunca antes había llorado. De pronto un anciano llegó y para calmarme me dio su mano y este peluche. Él fue mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, incluso hasta el día de hoy. Y vez estos dos agujeros en mi cuello. Son la mordida de un vampiro, llevó mucho tiempo siendo inmortal. ¿Sabes cómo me llamo?

Esa historia, no podía ser ella. La vio de cerca y todos los flashes pasaron a ser la viva imagen del tiempo. La vio a ella una y otra vez, la vio y todo el miedo y el dolor desapareció. Podía decir _Sueño _dentro de su mente, pero ya no tenía por qué usarla.

—Marcy —dijo Simon entre llanto— O Dios Marcy, eres tú.

—Largo tiempo sin verte, señor Simon.

Marceline fue directo hasta su mejor amigo, incluso lo había arrojado al suelo. Ambos llorando como nunca lo habían hecho. Cuando Marceline se levantó, notó que su mejor amigo no reaccionaba, se había desmayado.

Lo tomó entre sus hombros y empezó a volar. Finn y Jake podían cuidarse por sí sólo, aun dormidos. Ambos tendrían mucho de qué hablar una vez que lleguen a casa.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí por ahora, espero que les haya agradado mucho este episodio. A partir de ahora, intentaré subir un muevo capitulo por semana.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Buenos días, tardes, o noches! Este capitulo quería subirlo hace unos días, pero tuve problemas con mi PC y tarde un poco más de lo esperado. Como sea, espero que les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

Simon fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Lo agobiaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía como si cada bocanada de aire que entraba en sus pulmones era vapor, vapor muy caliente y apenas y podía sentir sus extremidades. Tenía que recorrer un largo camino si quería ser tan buen mago como científico. Pero por ahora, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que cada hechizo lo debilitaría al extremo.

Una vez que fue reponiéndose, notó que la habitación en la que se encontraba no era la misma en la que había estado viviendo, en el apartamento que estaba compartiendo con Doctora princesa. Era un hogar humilde a primera vista, sin extravagancias y reinaba el olor a ropa sucia y manzanas, algunas pudriéndose en algún cesto de basura.

Recordó poco a poco lo que había ocurrido antes de desmayarse; su llegada a la zona comercial del reino de Princesa Músculos, su uso de la magia sobre Finn y Jake, accidentalmente, y finalmente su reencuentro con la joven que había visto en Dulce reino.

¡Cierto! Esa joven… Ella era Marcy. ¿Fue real o sólo un sueño del que no debió despertar nunca? Recorrió torpemente la casa, siguiendo el inconfundible olor a un buen par de tocino quemándose hasta quedar completamente negro y los gritos de una chica en contra de la comida y todo lo que tuviera a mano.

La vio a ella, al menos su espalda, luchando contra una sartén debido a que un par de huevos se reusaban a despegarse. En otra sartén, el aceite salía disparada en todas direcciones mientras otro par de tiras de tocino tomaban un tono completamente oscuro. Marceline luchó por intentar salvarlo, pero fue en vano. En una sola mañana había quemado una semana de desayunos.

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamó, dando una patada a la cocina, causando que todas las sartenes cayeran al suelo— De acuerdo —Dijo tras unos segundos contemplando el desastre en silencio— Una última vez —Simon podía jurar que era la cuarta vez que la escuchó gritar esas palabras.

Sólo podía ver su espalda y aun así sabía que estaba completamente frustrada. Quiso decir algo, pero Dios… o Glob ¿Qué podía decirle? Sabía que podía iniciar con un "Hola", pero ¿Y luego? Le sudaban las manos y su corazón fue latiendo a mil por segundo y las ideas nacían y morían al instante en su cabeza. Era su mejor amiga, una que no veía en cien o doscientos años. Él era hábil con las palabras, podía hacerse amigo de alguien con facilidad y rara vez se quedaba sin habla. Por desgracia, esa era una de esas raras ocasiones.

Finalmente, Marceline dejó en la mesa un par de huevos, o al menos eso era lo que Simon creía que era, tres tiras de tocino, una rodaja de pan tostado y un bazo con jugo de naranja.

En ese momento Marceline pudo sentir el olor de un humano ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndola? ¿Cuánto había escuchado? Las mejillas de Marceline fueron tornándose de un color oscuro. Quería decir algunas palabras, pero era incapaz de formular palabra alguna. Se mordió el labio inferior y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ese.

Se reprendió. Era Simon quien estaba frente suyo, alguien a quien no veía en unos mil años. Mil años soñando poder estar a su lado, libre de la corona. Y aquí estaba él. Por desgracia todo lo que sabía de cocinar, esa habilidad que le encantaba a su ex, había quedado en el olvido. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada por ese falso intento de desayuno.

Para cuando alzó la mirada, Simon ya había terminado las tiras de tocino y ahora iba por los huevos. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no hubiera sentido cuando tomó el desayuno? Marceline intentó detenerlo, pero antes de que ella hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar que su mejor amigo muriera por comer el peor desayuno jamás concebido, Simon ya había arrasado con los huevos en cuestión de segundos.

La cocina se encontraba en un completo silencio, uno muy incómodo para Marceline. Simon mostraba una sonrisa, tan sincera que Marceline dudaba que fuera verdadera. No había forma de que alguien sonriera después de comer tal crimen contra la naturaleza.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó la reina de los vampiros una vez que su amigo hubiera terminado con el pan tostado y el jugo de naranja.

—¿Qué hay para el postre? Muero por un pastel tres leches.

Y ambos empezaron a reírse hasta que los pulmones empezaron a dolerles. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, cada uno buscando algún tema de conversación. No pensaron en nada bueno.

A Marceline se le ocurrió una mejor idea que sólo hablar. "_Postre" _Pensó Marceline _"Yo te daré postre"_. Voló tan rápido como pudo para abrazar a su amigo. Iba tan rápida que incluso lo tiro al suelo con todo y silla. Luego usó uno de sus puños para frotar la cabeza de Simon con fuerza.

—¿Qué tal este postre? ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Marceline, convirtiendo el abrazo en una llave de la que Simon no podría salir, frotando la cabeza de su amigo con más fuerza— Dime cuando estés satisfecho, que hay para más.

—Claro que sí, me gusta, pero me gusta más el sándwich de cosquillas.

Eso no lo esperaba. Marceline luchó para evitar el inminente contraataque de Simon, pero fue imposible, su agarre la había dejado vulnerable. El castaño se las arregló para tomar rápidamente el control de la situación. Ahora era el turno de su amiga de estar en el suelo, intentando cubrirse del ataque de su amigo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

—¡Basta! —Exclamó Marceline entre risas.

—Entonces gané, te rindes —Simon aumento la velocidad de su ataque— di que te rindes.

—¡Nunca! —Marceline luchó por contenerse, por recuperar el control de la situación— Soy la heredera de la Nocheosfera y Reina de los Vampiros. Nunca me rendiré.

En un momentáneo descuido, Marceline se liberó de Simon y voló hasta el otro extremo de la meza. Tenía que planear su ataque y un agarre donde Simon no tuviera otra opción más que rendirse.

—Entonces tenía razón —Las palabras de Simon no sonaban como si estuviera jugando. Rodeó la mesa y tomó el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos para mirarla fijamente— Yo tenía razón —repitió, esta vez con un tono nostálgico— Ahora eres la reina más hermosa que el mundo haya visto.

—Por supuesto ¿Acaso pensaste que sería una reina mimada de quinta? —Marceline infló su pecho y mantuvo su mirada tan alta como su cuello se lo permitía—No dejare que nadie piense así de mí. La pena mínima es una eternidad en el calabozo. Pero dejaré que el juez y verdugo Hambo dicte la sentencia.

Simon se inclinó con rapidez y empezó a besar los pies de Marceline, mientras pedía piedad después de cada beso. Aun podía recordar los duros castigos que el juez y verdugo Hambo dictaba con horrible crueldad; llevar a caballo a la tirana dictadora Marceline, dejar que Marcy durmiera hasta las diez de la noche en lugar de las ocho o nueve, darle un abrazo cada vez que la futura reina, en aquella época, lo pidiera y muchas cosas crueles más.

Pero fue inútil. Marceline tenía al juez y verdugo entre sus brazos, con la cabeza del ahora descolorido peluche cubriendo la boca de la chica cuando este dictó la sentencia : que los tres dieran un paseo por todo Ooo. Marceline, o más bien Hambo, quería que Simon conociera cada rincón de ese mundo.

Ya antes Doctora le había mostrado algunos lugares de Ooo, pero eran muy escasos ya que temían que Bonnibel quisiera lastimarlo o que ella hubiera revelado la identidad de Simon como el antiguo Rey helado. También había visto fotografías de muchos otros lugares y reinos, pero verlos en fotografías no era lo mismo que estar ahí, así que estaba dicho.

* * *

—Así que el maestro Jake no es un maestro karateka —Marceline negó con la cabeza— Ni ha viajado al espacio, domesticado cien dragones e impedido que cinco reinos entren en guerra… Todo en un solo día.

Simon vestía unas botas negras, pantalones oscuros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Había recuperado su juventud e iba a explotarla tanto como podía. Aún portaría su saco café e incluso ahora portaba sus lentes rotos, pero mientras se mantuviera fuera de su laboratorio, se dijo, tendría la vida juvenil que nunca tuvo en su tiempo.

Ya había perdido décadas enteras estudiando clases de etiqueta, encerrado en laboratorios, leyendo montañas de libros y acumulando baratijas miles de veces más viejas que él y no seguiría desperdiciando más su tiempo. Puede que todas esas cosas lo habían ayudado en su momento y ahora estaba vivo gracias a ello, pero ahora todo lo que quería era responder el tiempo perdido y no lo haría vestido como una de sus baratijas.

Marceline, por su parte, vestía unos vaqueros rasgados de las rodillas, una camisa celeste y unas botas vaqueras. Le parecía extraño ver a su amigo con ropas más "civiles", pero le alegraba saber que él se abría más al mundo y no se quedaba las veinticuatro horas del día dentro de su laboratorio.

—No, no, no y no —Fueron las respuestas de Marceline. Y para Simon fue como haber vivido una mentira toda su vida— Aunque si es cierto que en una ocasión Finn apuñaló a mi padre en el pecho… tienes cinco segundos para borrar esa sonrisa.

—¿Y qué hay de sirenas? —Aunque le hubiera gustado volver a escuchar con lujo de detalle cómo fue que el padre de su amiga recibió una paliza, Simon tenía que cambiar de tema rápidamente— Son reales ahora.

—Son reales Simon, pero muy peligrosas.

—Fuera del agua, según leí hace mucho tiempo —El castaño recordaba las diferentes historias que su especie contaba sobre las sirenas, pero todas tenían una cosa en común— ¿Es verdad que son hermosas dentro del agua? ¿Valdría la pena acercarse sólo por escucharlas cantar?

—No creo que ningún canto valga la pena si Betty se entera que le fuiste infiel con una sirena… sobre todo si ella intenta comerte, literalmente.

La reina de los vampiros detuvo su marcha al instante. "Betty". Ese nombre era una herida que jamás cicatrizaba en el corazón de su amigo y ella la había nombrado. Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó pensar algo para poder cambiar de tema tan rápido como fuera posible. Pero sus palabras murieron justo antes de que ella las pronunciara, su amigo seguía la marcha, posiblemente imaginando como sería el cantito de seres tan hermosas como peligrosas.

Simon se detuvo al ver que su amiga aún no seguía la marcha y esperó unos segundos a que ella hiciera lo que sea que tuviera que hacer. Marceline lo miró detenidamente. No había pena o dolor en los ojos de su amigo. Al parecer él la había superado.

—Vamos Marceline —Dijo Simon, mirando el bosque a la lejanía. Estaba emocionado por todo lo que ahí encontraría y no quería perder un segundo más— me haré viejo y azul si nos quemados aquí todo el día.

No. Él, Simon, el Simon que ella conocía jamás podría dejar las cosas a medias. Sobre todo si era algo tan importante como Betty.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo Marceline, esperando a que Simon tomara el tema de su prometida— No tienes nada que decir —El castaño la miró extrañado, no sabía de qué estaba hablando— ¿No dirás nada de tu prometida?

Durante unos segundos, que para la reina de los vampiros fueron como largos y aburridos minutos, el castaño miró el cielo, como si la respuesta le cayera encima en cualquier momento.

—Me rindo —dijo el castaño finalmente— no tengo idea de que estás hablando. He sido soltero toda mi vida.

—¿Qué hay de Betty? —Preguntó Marceline, incapaz de creer lo estaba escuchando— Ella era tu novia.

—¡¿Novia?! —Un ligero rubor se fue asomando por su rostro— Marceline, ni siquiera he tenido novia. La verdad, ni siquiera recuerdo haber besado a alguien… menos como rey helado, aunque prefiero no tocar el tema.

—Pero me hablabas de ella cuando yo era pequeña. Llorabas por ella cuando creías que yo estaba dormida, suplicabas que te perdonara cada día. ¿Nada? —Simon intentó hacer memoria, pero las palabras de Marceline no podían despertar ningún recuerdo de alguien que fuera su novia— ¡Betty! —y de pronto, Simon tomó una expresión de serenidad, como si la conversación jamás hubiera empezado.

—Vamos Marceline —Dijo Simon, mirando el bosque a la lejanía. Estaba emocionado por todo lo que ahí encontraría y no quería perder un segundo más—me haré viejo y azul si nos quemados aquí todo el día.

—Simon, si esto es una broma ¡Basta ya! —Gritó Marceilne— ¿Acaso no amas a Bett? Ella era tu novia. La amabas, aún con esa corona destruyendo tu mente.

—¿Quién ella? Espera… ¡¿Novia?! —Un ligero rubor se fue asomando por su rostro— Marceline, ni siquiera he tenido novia. La verdad, ni siquiera recuerdo haber besado a alguien… menos como rey helado, aunque prefiero no tocar el tema.

—Simon, quiero que repitas este nombre después de mí… Betty —y de pronto, Simon tomó una expresión de serenidad, como si la conversación jamás hubiera empezado.

—Vamos Marceline —Dijo Simon, mirando el bosque a la lejanía. Estaba emocionado por todo lo que ahí encontraría y no quería perder un segundo más— me haré viejo y azul si nos quemados aquí todo el día.

* * *

La Bruja cazadora escupió fuera del bote con furia. No podía creer su suerte. De todos los magos en el mundo, sus protegidos tenían que ser unos holgazanes e inútiles. Los odiaba. Escupió otra vez fuera del bote porque era lo único que podía hacer. Los odiaba a todos ellos por ser una burla para la magia y se odiaba a ella, sobre todo a ella misma, por no poder decirle todo que pensaba a esos inútiles.

Hace unos días que las aves traían reportes de un posible mago rebelde que practicaba la magia indiscriminadamente. Todos los practicantes de magos tenían que pasar por una prueba para saber si eran dignos de siquiera poder practicarla o no. Si no eran dignos, el ejecutor de novicios tenía que hacer aquello que le daba el nombre.

"La magia fluye a través de uno como la sangre, cada vez que la usamos, damos algo de nosotros mismos. Por eso, así como nosotros cuidamos nuestro cuerpo, así cuidamos nuestra mente y alma. Sólo asíse alcanza el poder, sólo así ella forma verdaderamente parte de nosotros, como un único ser. Hasta el mago más poderoso posee un número limitado de hechizos, hasta el mago más poderoso está atado a las reglas y leyes que rigen el mundo de las artes místicas y olvidarlas, olvidarse a uno mismo, equivale a la muerte"

Recordaba con admiración y pesar las palabras plasmadas en uno de los grandes libros de la biblioteca de la ciudad de los magos, escritas por Nomis hace ya un milenio. Admiración por lo cierto de estas palabras y pesar porque sólo ella las admiraba. Intentó en repetidas ocasiones que el consejo trajera a quien sea que estuviera practicando la magia sin haberse iniciado como novicio, pero a nadie más que a ella parecía importarle el tema.

Incluso el ejecutor de novicios dijo tener cosas más importantes que hacer. Y sus maestros, como detestaba llamarlos así, no daban nada por el pobre diablo que estuviera practicando magia sin permiso. Incluso le recordaron que ella, la cazadora, se inició en ese mundo por cuenta propia.

Pero no necesitaba que se lo recordaran. Su mente parecía transportarla al día en que inició la prueba. Vio a los jueces, cuatro de cinco dormidos, viéndola a ella, juzgando si era digna o no de subir el primer escalón al poder que sólo los libros dentro de la ciudad mágica podía conferirle. Y pasó la prueba, estaba cansada, débil y parecía que moriría en cuestión de segundos. Pero estaba orgullosa de haber pasado.

Miró al ejecutor con cinismo ya que su alma y su cuerpo se mantendrían unidos durante algún tiempo más. Pero ni al ejecutor, ni a los jueces o los pocos testigos aún despiertos les importaba lo que sea que la cazadora quería demostrar. Los odio ese día más que ningún otro. Y se juró alcanzar el poder, se juró que algún día todos en esa asquerosa y maloliente ciudad se arrodillarían ante ella y la llamarían Maestra.

Harta de tener que esperar a que esos holgazanes hicieran algo al respecto se preparó para ser ella de ser juez y verdugo de quien rompiera las leyes, aún si ese alguien ni siquiera sabía que había leyes que seguir. A la Nocheosfera la prueba, tan pronto como se encontrara con ese idiota ella lanzaría una lluvia de flechas contra él.

Ni siquiera la falsa tranquilidad que sólo los bosques podían ofrecer la calmaban. A lo lejos el rio se dividía en dos y la corriente del lado izquierdo era más fuerte. Su flecha, una que servía como guía, apuntaba a la derecha. Este sería un día muy largo.

* * *

—¡Ya no más! —Gritó Simon, pero Marceline seguía pellizcando con fuerza— ¡No más!

Sus gritos no impidieron que la reina de los vampiros dejara de pellizcarse a sí misma, no hasta que él se abriera y dejara salir todo su pesar. La pelinegra sabía que no había forma de que su amigo no estuviera doliente por el abandono de su prometida.

Marceline se mantenía suspendida en el aire, evitando que su amigo la detuviera de seguir lastimándose a sí misma. Era más doloroso físicamente para la reina de los vampiros, pero era la mejor tortura psicológica para Simon.

El castaño la persiguió hasta el interior del bosque y en más de una ocasión intentó subirse a un árbol para poder alcanzar a su amiga. Pero fue en vano, su amiga fácilmente se le escapaba sin que él pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

—No sé de lo que me hablas, en serio. ¡No tengo prometida! —Marceline se pellizco otra parte de su brazo— Quizás, Quizás la corona la borró. Sabía que yo estaba por liberarme así que hizo todo lo que pudo en el corto tiempo que le quedaba. La bloqueó a ella.

—Así es, la olvidaste antes de que te liberaran —dijo Marceline, creyendo que su amigo seguía mintiendo— entonces por qué la "olvidas" ahora.

—Tal vez no la "borró". Tal vez la bloqueó a ella o algo más. Y"eso" bloquea todo lo que la relacionara con ella ¿Pero qué inicia el bloqueo? ¿Su cara? ¿Su voz? ¿Su nombre? ¿Su color de cabello?

—¿Por qué haría eso? —Marceline supo que tenía que ser el nombre— ¿Por qué bloquearla?

—Piénsalo "¿Quieres recuperar este recuerdo? Ponte la corona otra vez". Sin embargo, no estoy tan loco como para querer ponerme esa cosa otra vez.

—¿Lo dices enserio? ¿No crees que ese recuerdo merezca ponerte la corona otra vez?

Simon se lo pensó. Ahora estaba nuevamente con Marceline. No le pedía nada más a la vida ¿pero y si ese recuerdo era importante? ¿Tan importante que bloquearla fue el último intento desesperado de la corona por mantenerse junto a Simon? Si ese recuerdo fuera Marceline no lo dudaría. Bueno, sí lo haría, ya que no la recordaría. Pero si pondría la corona sólo por Marceline, le aterraba la idea de la importancia de ese recuerdo.

El castaño miró con tristeza a su mejor amiga, no necesitaban decirse nada más, ella entendía la pregunta que se ocultaba tras esa mirada. ¿Ese recuerdo merecía volver a ponerse la corona? Ella podía recordar lo mucho que su mejor amigo sufrió por culpa de Betty. Nunca supo que fue lo que le hizo, que fue tan malo que merezca que un hombre tan gentil merezca más de mil años sufriendo por la duda, por la partida de su prometida.

Y ni siquiera hubo un adiós. Ni un estúpido adiós. Simon se hubiera ahorrado tanto dolor si ella le hubiera dando un adiós. Hubiera dado lo que le restaba de cordura por ello. Simon no se merecía tanto dolor. No después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar hasta donde estaba ahora.

—Betty —fue todo lo que Marceline dijo.

Y al instante toda la duda desapareció del castaño. Esa momentánea de aflicción por tener que ponerse la corona o no se esfumo, como si nunca hubiera existido. El humano no sabía porque su amiga lo estaba abrazando, pero estaba bien, cualquier abrazo suyo siempre sería bien recibido.

Una vez que se apartaron, el castaño notó las marcas que había en el brazo izquierdo de su amiga. Tomó esa mano entre sus brazos y empezó a besar cada marca. Era lo que él siempre hacía cada vez que su amiga se lastimaba.

—Vamos Marceline —Dijo Simon, mirando el corazón del bosque. Estaba emocionado por todo lo que pudiera encontrar escondido tras cada árbol—me haré viejo y azul si nos quemados aquí todo el día.

—Eso jamás —dijo Marceline, tomando el cuello del castaño con un brazo y frotando su cabeza con la otra— No importa qué, nunca te pondrás esa cosa otra vez.

—No necesitas decirlo, mi querida Marcy. No veo por qué tendría que ponérmela otra vez… ¡al suelo!

A los pocos segundos se escuchó un ruido sordo. Una flecha había impactado contra un árbol. Simon y Marceline rodaron en direcciones opuestas, impidiendo que otras flechas los golpearan.

La reina de los Vampiros intentó rastrear con el olor a quien sea que los estuviera atacando, pero fue imposible. Estaban luchando contra alguien que sabía cómo ocultar su olor. Lo mismo pensaba el humano. Desde hace una semana que podía identificar la presencia de alguien a cien metros de distancia. O el o la arquera estaba más lejos, o sabía ocultar su presencia.

Sacó de su chaqueta su saquillo con polvo para dormir y empezó a recitar mentalmente el hechizo para poner a dormir a su cazador. Ya estaba por conseguirlo, cuando una flecha rozó su oreja derecha y perdió toda su concentración.

Luego llegaron cinco flechas desde cinco puntos diferentes. No era un cazador, eran cinco o más y estaban en todas partes. Una flecha apenas e hirió el brazo derecho de Simon, de no ser porque Marceline, ahora invisible, la había apartado justo a tiempo. Luego lo tomó entre sus brazos y emprendió el vuelo. Ambos volaban en todas direcciones mientras el sonido de las flechas volando en todas direcciones les recordaba que sus vidas pendían de un desliz.

Si al menos pudiera saber dónde estaban esos arqueros, pensaba Simon. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a recitar un nuevo conjuro.

Para la chica, parte humana, demonio y vampiro todo iba igual de mal. El castaño no lo sabía, pero ella estaba en su forma de demonio. Así a ella las flechas no tendrían que hacerle ni cosquillas y podría ser un escudo para su amigo. Una de las flechas estaba dentro de su pierna derecha y podía sentir como la punta casi llegaba hasta el hueso. Y tenía ya varias heridas en su espalda y brazos.

Con ese filo, esa velocidad y una precisión casi letal, lo que sea que Simon tuviera bajo la manga, tenía que sacarlo lo más rápido posible. Ambos lo sabían.

—Marcy, sé que este no es el momento de hacer preguntas, pero —La voz de Simon apenas se escuchaba en medio del sonido de incontables flechas volando en todas direcciones— ¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto —fue la respuesta de la chica invisible— Sabes ti más que nadie.

Mentalmente el castaño agradecía que su amiga se hubiera hecho invisible, pero no hacía falta, él sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. Marceline no podía esquivar las flechas y buscar a cada arquero al mismo tiempo, pero si podía esquivarlas y dejar que Simon, viendo literalmente a través de ella pudiera hacerlo.

Y eso había estado haciendo. Marceline ya estaba varios metros lejos de donde empezó el ataque y las flechas no paraban de volar. Se estaban moviendo a la misma velocidad que su amiga y eso debía delatarlos.

—Lánzame al aire y escóndete donde puedas, debes cubrir tus ojos tanto como puedas… ahora

Y en menos de dos segundos Simon podía ver cada árbol del bosque. No podía preocuparse porque su amiga estuviera lastimada o perdería la concentración. Extendió los brazos y susurró "_Shirak". _Sus manos empezaron a brillas intensamente, la luz no destruiría a Marceline, pero si era un brillo intenso, casi segador, cubriendo gran parte del bosque.

"_Dulak"_, susurró mientras empezaba a caer. Aún no estaba acostumbrado a realizar hechizos y ahora había utilizado dos, uno para crear dos haces de luz y otro para apagarlas. Empezó a toser violentamente y Marceline, mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos, vio como pequeñas gotas de sangre salían despedidas de su boca.

Justo cuando la pelinegra empezaba a temer que su amigo fuera a desmayarse por la falta de aire, el castaño se calmó y fue incorporándose lentamente. Simon no le tomó importancia al pañuelo ensangrentado que había usado para ahogar su tos, ni a la mirada cargada de preocupación plasmada en su amiga. En lugar de eso tomó una de las flechas clavadas en el suelo y empezó a recitar otro conjuro dentro de su mente.

No tenía que leer ningún libro para realizar conjuros, después de todo, pasó siglos enteros escuchando los susurros de la corona. Tampoco tenía que gritar o realizar movimientos con las manos, trazando círculos en el aire para que sus hechizos se materializaran. Ya habría tiempo para agradecer todo lo que la maldita corona le había hecho a su mente.

Varios haces de luz azul se desprendieron de todas las flechas, yendo en todas las direcciones donde habían estado. Luego, tras unos segundos de concentración, todos los haces guiaban a la misma dirección, a un solo arquero. Quien sea que lanzara las fletas tenía poderes telequineticos o algo por el estilo.

Tres hechizos en menos de veinticuatro horas. Un nuevo ataque violento de tos casi hace que caiga al suelo y el poco aire que entraba a sus pulmones lo quemaba todo a su paso. No tenía ni media hora agonizando por el dolor de cabeza, pero era una agonía incesante que le hacía creer que lo padecía desde el día en que nació. Ya su pañuelo estaba tan empapado de sangre que Simon no tenía otra opción más que deshacerse de él.

Marceline intentó levantarlo, pero Simon alzó una mano, negándose a que su amiga lo tocara. Tenía que reponerse sin ayuda. Siguieron el haz de luz azul hasta llegar con una chica de piel verde y unas astas en su cabeza, bañada en sangre.

Seguramente estaba en la cima del árbol cuando la luz le hizo perder el equilibrio. A su lado estaba una roca, tenía la punta bañada con la sangre de la telepata.

—¡Tú! —Exclamó la de verde, intentando ponerse de pie.

Lo que sea que fuera a hacer o decir fue interrumpido por un golpe por parte de Marceline. La chica fue a parar contra el tronco de un árbol. Eso no la mataría, la heredera de la Nocheofera haría honor a su título torturando a quien intento herir, o matar, a su mejor amigo. Pero éste se lo impidió.

La tomó de los hombros, su agarre era débil, pero ella entendía el mensaje. El mismo Simon de siempre. No le extrañó verlo arrojar su chaqueta de cuero al suelo y rompiendo su camisa blanca para vendar la cabeza de quien hace unos momentos intento atravesar su cuerpo con una lluvia de flechas. Si Simon supiera un hechizo de curación seguramente lo hubiera usado en ella, pensó Marceline, pese a que él agonizaba en esos momentos.

Bruja cazadora quería poder controlar una de sus flechas y atravesar la cabeza de quien sea que haya tenido piedad de él. Nunca dependió de alguien y no lo haría ahora. Abrió los ojos con dificultad para verle el rostro a su siguiente víctima. Era un hombre castaño, tal vez siete u ocho años mayor que ella.

Tenía el dorso desnudo y unos brazos con una musculatura promedio. Ese no era el cuerpo de un mago novicio, pero nunca lo había visto antes. ¿De dónde provenía?

Sintió como él la tomaba con suavidad entre sus brazos y la vendaba con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla. El dolor prácticamente había cesado, pero estaba cansada. Su cabeza había quedado recostada sobre las piernas del castaño, dejándole una vista perfecta de sus ojos. Eran unos ojos serenos y calmados, pero que encerraban oscuros secretos y un trágico pasado. Como un barco que se mece en el ojo de la tormenta. Podía perderse en esos ojos el resto del día.

Eran como los de ella, serenos, una cualidad característica en los arqueros. Pero los diferenciaba una cosa, el sadismo. Cazadora gustaba de la caza y la tortura. Los de él eran ojos que desterraban estas cosas. Quiso apartar la mirada, aunque le gustaban esos ojos, había mucha luz en el ojo de la tormenta, los ojos de ella desterraban esa luz.

Pero entonces lo vio. Era un ligero destello, no de luz, era oscuridad. Si ella pudiera permanecer a su lado. Sí, ella tenía que estar a su lado, tenía que destruir esa calma. Seguramente ese mago sería algún día un mago gris o rojo, los colores de los magos que sirven a la neutralidad. Ni luz, ni oscuridad, un crepúsculo eterno. Buscó con la mirada a la chica que lo acompañaba. A primera vista uno podía decir, por el color de piel y cabello, que la chica era igual de sádica que ella, pero viéndola mejor pudo ver bondad. Ella, sin saberlo, estaba sacando al mago de la neutralidad y lo llevaba por el camino de la bondad y luz, la de los magos blancos.

—Escucha, mago —fueron las palabras de Cazadora— hace tiempo viaje con un grupo de cazadores y uno de ellos recibió una herida como la mía, tal vez más letal. Al segundo día él se quedó dormido y jamás despertó. No dejes que me duerma.

—Tienes mi palabra —Dijo Simon— Marceline, ayúdame. Reúne algo de leña.

Durante el resto del día y prácticamente toda la noche, la de verde fue contándole a Simon sobre la ciudad de los magos y todos los hechizos que podría aprender ahí. La reina de los vampiros se acomodó en el suelo, seguramente Simon haría guardia toda la noche y mañana ella necesitaría fuerzas seguir con la "expedición".

Marceline había escuchado decir a la chica de verde que no quería quedarse dormida, pero las pocas veces que se había se movía, lo hacía para acomodarse entre las piernas del humano al que había intentado lastimar. Sonreía viendo los ojos del castaño.

La noche apenas aún era joven y la cazadora ya había dicho la palabra "magia" más de un millón de veces. A Marceline empezaba a dolerle la cabeza el sólo verla. Quería deformarle esa sonrisa con sus garras.


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de empezar el fic, quiero pedir disculpas por no haber subido antes el fic. Ya lo tenía listo, pero el usb en el que tenía el fic pasó a mejor vida. Además, mi empleo me impedía siquiera encender mi computadora.**

**De ante mano, gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Hora de aventura no me pertenece, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

El viento golpeaba su rostro con violencia. El suelo, cada vez más cerca de él, parecía ser un viejo amigo invitándolo a descansar, relajarse y olvidarse de todos sus problemas. La sensación de vértigo y muerte inminente nunca se habían sentido tan bien. Si tan sólo pudiera estar así más tiempo.

No sabía si llevaba cayendo minutos, horas o días, pero todo acabaría en cualquier momento. Él lo sabía muy bien. Las montañas, cada vez más grandes, eran prueba de ello.

_Sólo un poco más, _Pensó Simon, _Sólo un poco más y todo habrá acabado._

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, los ojos del castaño se abrieron y despertó de ese hermoso sueño. Ya no estaba cayendo, a escasos metros del suelo, estaba sobre su cama, en la misma habitación que Marceline y Bruja Cazadora. Y sus problemas estaban lejos de acabar, tal vez sólo seguían empezando.

Todavía recordaba todos los problemas por los que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta una posada, en los dominios de Princesa Desayuno. Habían caminado kilómetros y Kilómetros, durante casi una semana, alimentándose de peces y algunos conejos salvajes. Al menos Bruja Cazadora y Simon, ya que Marceline había logrado sobrevivir con el rojo de las manzanas que se encontraba en los árboles.

Marceline nunca perdió la oportunidad para restregarle en cara a la cazadora que no dependía de fogatas o cazar animales para sobrevivir, cada vez que esta fallaba al intentar dar caza a algún venado o conejo salvaje. Y Bruja Cazadora nunca perdía la ocasión de vengarse, lanzando flechas que casi atinaban a la cabeza de Simon, sólo para hacer enojar a la reina de los vampiros. La cazadora siempre solía disculparse, diciendo que la herida en la cabeza la hacía perder el control de sus flechas.

Otras veces Simon se daría a la tarea de evitar que las dos se mataran mutuamente, poniéndose en medio de ambas e intentando razonar con ellas. Eran estas veces en las que su vida corría peligro extremo. Las garras de Marceline lo habían alcanzado tantas veces que poco a poco su chaqueta de cuero negro ya no tenía la manga izquierda y la derecha apenas y quedaba colgando de su brazo.

Y estaban las flechas y rayos de energía de Bruja cazadora, nunca llegó a creer que la carne de humano oliera tan bien hasta que la cazadora casi lo fríe por completo. Su chaqueta y pantalón se habían llenado de agujeros. Simon se hubiera cambiado de ropa, pero habían sido destruidas el día en que se habían encontrado con la cazadora o las había utilizado para vendar la cabeza de esta última.

—Mira lo que me hiciste hacer —dijo Marceline en una ocasión, cuando le hizo un corte largo al brazo izquierdo de Simon— te voy a…

—No fue nada, Marcy —había interrumpido Simon, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces su vida corrió peligro ese día— puedo vendarme con lo que queda de mi camisa.

—Te lo digo, mago, esto no pasaría si fuéramos solos tú y yo a la ciudad de los magos —dijo Bruja Cazadora, preparando una docena de flechas que rodearon a Marceline— Todavía estamos a tiempo. Sólo dilo y clavaré hasta la última flecha en ella.

—¿A salvo? —Preguntó la reina de los vampiros con incredulidad— Si estamos en esta situación es por tu culpa ¿O ya olvidaste quien intentó matar a quien primero?

—Ya te dije que fue un accidente, pensé que él era tu esclavo —mintió— Yo sólo quería liberarlo —Bruja Cazador sólo tenía que apartar al castaño y apuntar al corazón o al cuello de la pelinegra y pondría fin a la discusión— Ven conmigo, juntos podemos llegar en dos semanas a pie a la ciudad de los magos—y empezó a halar del brazo derecho de Simon.

—El reino desayuno queda a unos días de aquí —Marceline tomó el brazo izquierdo de Simon— ¿Y qué te hace creer que estará seguro contigo? Si no fueras tan testaruda, hace mucho que hubiéramos llegado volando, montón de hojas cecas.

—Ya te gustaría arrojarme desde lo alto ¿Verdad? Me he enfrentado a demonios de verdad, mocosa, podría hacer una capa con tu intento de piel demoníaca en segundos.

—¡Ven e inténtalo si te crees tan valiente, arbusto!

—¡Tú lo pediste, hija de la luz!

—¡Basta! —Gritó Simon, soltándose del agarre de ambas chicas, antes de que le arrancaran las manos— Marcy, te disculparas. Cazadora, iremos al reino desayuno. Sé que no puedo obligarte a venir con nosotros, pero quiero asegurarme que un doctor vea tu herida.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos y varios insultos entre las chicas para que Marceline diera el primer paso y se disculpara. Por impulso, Simon acarició la cabeza de su mejor amiga, algo que solía hacer durante la guerra de los champiñones. Aunque el castaño no veía esto como algo extraño, para la pelinegra era algo vergonzoso que lo hiciera frente a alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien no le caía bien.

—¿Podemos seguir caminando? —Dijo Marceline, con un fuerte rubor oscuro en sus mejillas.

La pelinegra empezó a flotar. No iba a quedarse a la espera de que Bruja Cazadora se le ocurriera algún comentario sarcástico sobre su rubor o porque era tratada como una niña. Simon suspiró pesadamente, a este paso seguro tendría canas antes de que su cuerpo llegara a los treinta.

Estaba por reanudar su camino, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba de lo que quedaba de su manga derecha. Al girarse vio que Bruja Cazadora tenía un leve tono verde oscuro en su rostro y susurraba un "yo también lo siento", como queriendo asegurarse que Simon, y solo Simon, se enterara de lo que estaba diciendo. El humano había entendido el mensaje.

Empezó a acariciar con mucho cuidado la cabeza de Bruja Cazadora. Si no fuera por la herida, ella se hubiera sentido tentada a sentarse y disfrutar del momento. El castaño casi quita su mano, pero la de verde lo detuvo. Se sentía muy bien la manera en que él la trataba. Cuando lo veía a los ojos sentía que por fin había encontrado a alguien que la comprendiera, que supiera que la vida no era un jardín de rosas y el contacto con su mano la llenaba de calidez.

—¡Hey, ustedes! —Gritó Marceline, aún estaba flotando y esta vez tenía un par de ojos como gatos en lugar de un rubor oscuro— Si quieren podemos acampar aquí la noche.

—¡En seguida vamos! —Gritó Simon— mejor sigamos caminando.

Aunque el castaño estaba a varios metros de distancia, Bruja Cazadora todavía sentía la mano acariciando su cabeza, pero esta vez no había calidez o felicidad. El castaño notó que Bruja Cazada se estaba quedando atrás y estuvo por llamarla, cuando la pelinegra se sentó sobre los hombros del humano.

La cazadora caminó a paso lento, escuchando sus risas y bromas tontas. La reina de los vampiros le tapaba los ojos y lo guiaba. En más de una ocasión hizo que él chocara contra un árbol a propósito, diciendo que girar a "la otra derecha". Luego le gritaba que corriera, que fuera más rápido, más rápido, todavía más rápido, hasta que ya no podía más y tenía que detenerse para descansar. Momento que aprovechaban para bromear entre ellos.

Y así, Bruja Cazadora notó que cada vez que Simon le prestaba atención, él sonreía, la mimaba y le daba calidez. Pero cuando estaba con la reina de los vampiros, él no sonreía, reía, se veía tan feliz. Ella, Bruja Cazadora, jamás podría hacer que él sonriera del modo que lo hacía con la pelinegra. Se molestó consigo misma, tenía un orgullo y dignidad que cuidar… Como quería dispararle una flecha en la cara a ese intento de vampiro, así ya no tener que preocuparse (o tener celos) de nadie. El mago podría ir con ella a la ciudad de los magos, donde pasarían el resto de sus vidas estudiando y mejorando sus en las artes oscuras.

Otra noche acamparon a las afueras del bosque. La pelinegra y el castaño se sentaron sobre el tronco de un árbol caído y miraron las estrellas, dándoles formas ridículas. Bruja Cazadora quería sentarse en ese tronco y ver las estrellas. Arrojó un par de troncos sobre la fogata, se recostó en el suelo y cerró sus ojos.

Se hubiera quedado dormida, pero había dado inició una guerra de cosquillas y las risas de ambos era estridente. Se mordió el labio inferior y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que un oso apareciera de la nada. Así habría algo que los tres pudieran hacer. Las risas no se habían acabado cuando ella quedo completamente dormida.

Para cuando ellos finalmente habían llegado a su destino, Simon estaba tan feliz que casi empezó a besar cada centímetro del reino desayuno y casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando la recepcionista de la única posada abierta le dijo que no quedaban habitaciones libres. Por suerte, justo cuando Marceline sacaba sus garras y Bruja Cazadora despedía rayos de las manos, culpándose la una a la otra, una familia decidió pasar la noche en otro lugar.

Era una habitación muy espaciosa, con cuatro camas repartidas en cada esquina, una mesa con cuatro sillas en medio de la habitación y una cómoda al lado opuesto de la puerta. El castaño no podía creer lo increíblemente cómoda que podía ser una cama luego de pasar varias noches en medio del bosque, intentando sobrevivir a las discusiones de la heredera de la Nocheosfera y de una posible psicópata en serie.

Pero ahí estaba él, con su cuerpo cayendo pesadamente en la cama y sus ojos cerrándose al instante. Ya tendría tiempo la mañana siguiente para tomar un baño y de desayunar. No había podido llegar hasta la tierra de los sueños cuando escuchó al par de chicas gritar. Luego escuchó algo romperse, el familiar sonido de una flecha volando a toda velocidad y más gritos.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron (y se dio cuenta de que para su desgracia seguía vivo) casi toda la habitación era un montón de astillas y jirones de toda clase de telas, las paredes estaban llenas de flechas o marcas de garras y ya no había rastro de la mesa, sillas, cómoda y camas, salvo por la suya.

—Yo le gané —dijo Bruja Cazadora, con su cabeza y un brazo saliendo de los resto de una de las camas— no importa lo que te diga, yo le gané —sus ojos se cerraron y empezó emitir silenciosos ronquidos.

En la misma cama de Simon se encontraba Marceline, durmiendo, transformada en una pequeña murciélago. Debía admitir que cuando las dos no estaban intentando volverlo loco o matarlo, se veían muy lindas. Acobijó a Marceline y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Caminó hasta donde estaba Bruja Cazadora, aún seguía roncando. _Sólo son un par de niñas_, pensó Simon. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió en silencio de la habitación, rogando que para cuando volviera todavía hubiera una habitación.

La posada tenía tres plantas, un amplio comedor en la planta baja y una tina con agua caliente en cada planta. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos un poco de comida, pero prefirió quitarse el mal olor y las manchas de sangre en su cuerpo primero.

Todos sus músculos se relajaron al contacto con el agua caliente y pequeñas manchas rojas empezaron a flotar en la tina. Quitó todas las manchas de sangre y lodo de su cuerpo, disfrutando de la calidez que le proporcionaba el agua y agradeció que no se escucharan gritos o más cosas rompiéndose.

Ya estaba por volver a quedarse dormido cuando su estómago empezó a gruñir. Había pasado más de una semana desde que probó algo decente y su boca todavía mantenía el sabor del tocino hecho por Marceline.

Buscó en las bolsas de su pantalón su saquillo con monedas de oro y le dio varios besos una vez que la encontró, después de todo lo que había pasado, casi temía que se le hubiera caído en el bosque o en el camino al reino desayuno.

* * *

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó la reina de los vampiros, mientras se brotaba los ojos con una mano— ¿Simon?

Marceline buscó con la mirada a Simon, pero no lo veía. Sólo estaba Bruja Cazadora recostada contra una pared, afilando con una piedra una de sus flechas. Se aseguró con un dedo que tuviera el filo necesario y la guardo en su espalda. Su traje, hecho con telas mágicas, le permitía guardar hasta cuarenta flechas en su espalda sin que se note que tuviera una de ellas.

Por desgracia, ahora apenas y le quedaban cinco en buenas condiciones. Buscó entre los muros alguna flecha que no estuviera astillada, pero todas estaban rotas o con las puntas planas de tanto usarlas.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se conocieron? —Preguntó la cazadora, sin mirar directamente a la reina de los vampiros— Él es un buen mago y tú… bueno, tú eres tú.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo —Marceline contuvo con las ganas de arrancarle la lengua— yo era una niña torpe y miedosa y él estuvo ahí para ayudarme. Lo demás, lo demás es historia, niña. Además, él es científico, no mago.

La cazadora alzó la mirada para ver a la pelinegra. ¿Un científico? No, la ciencia no conduce a ningún lugar, pero la magia, eso conduce al poder. Quería saber si ella mentía, pero no, sus ojos mostraban determinación, no podía aceptar que eso fuera verdad.

—entonces ¿Cómo es que un científico es tan buen mago? —la cazadora bajo su cabeza, sacó una flecha de su espalda y volvió a afilarla— he visto lo que hace. Un mago de ese nivel necesitaría décadas enteras para hacer lo que él hace. ¿Quién fue su maestro?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? —pero la cazadora no respondió a su pregunta— Hace tiempo, Simon conoció a un tipo, sus túnicas eran… eran negras y tenía el cabello canoso y el cuerpo lleno de arrugas. Él le dijo que podía enseñarle trucos asombrosos. Ya sabes, sacar un conejo de un sombrero, partir a un pobre diablo por la mitad sin matarlo y esas cosas.

—¿y él lo creyó?

—Quería protegerme. La ciencia no hacía más que traerle problemas, así que pensó… tal vez la magia era la salida. Le dije que no se pusiera la coro… que no fuera con el mago. Él me prometió que no lo haría.

—Promesa que luego rompió.

—Era muy joven. Quería protegerme. Pasó el tiempo y la magia destruyó su cuerpo y su mente. Y cuando me di cuenta, ni él me reconocía, ni yo lo reconocía.

—Pero ahora él te recuerda y su cuerpo está sano.

—Ahora, pero si lo hubieras visto hace unos años… No importa como lo mires, Simon no es un mago. Tal vez nunca lo entiendas, pero él es uno de los mejores científicos de Ooo, tal vez el mejor de todos. Pero no puede hacer lo que quiera con la ciencia, no todos los inventos deben inventarse.

—¿Por qué no? Si tiene el poder para hacerlo ¿Por qué no obtener fama, gloria y poder?

Marceline ya se había hecho esa pregunta antes. En la convención de científicos, ella sabía que no podía aparecer de la nada e intentar ayudarlo. Por eso envió a Grumosa y se mantuvo invisible, viéndolo desde el aire.

Y cuando vio sus inventos, ella sabía que Simon pudo haber hecho algo mejor. Pudo haber inventado cosas sorprendentes con los mismos materiales y hacer que esos intentos de científicos dejaran de reírse de él. Pero no lo hizo. Hace un milenio, Simon le contó que los inventos eran como un arma de doble filo y el lado más afilado es el que apunta a uno mismo.

Marceline no lo entendió en ese momento, pero ahora tenía la madures para saber que ciertos inventos, los autos y motocicletas, ayudaron a muchas personas, pero fue gracias a ellos que también se cometieron crímenes horrendos contra la especie de su creador. El que inventó el automóvil mancho sus manos de sangren sin siquiera saberlo.

¿El fin justifica los medios? ¿Vale la pena que mil personas sean felicez, a costa de que otros mil mueran? Para Simon no. Si él inventaba algo, si hacía grandes descubrimientos, los mostraría al mundo sólo si no podían ser usados para lastimar a otros o hasta que el pudiera hacer algo para que no lastimen a nadie. Nadie más que él sabía cuan verdaderamente destructiva puede ser la ciencia, por qué muy pocos pueden ser llamados científicos y por qué la ciencia no es un juguete.

—Nunca lo entenderías —terminó por decir Marceline— Si Simon así lo quisiera, podría conquistar este mundo en un día. Pero a él no le interesa eso, ni el dinero, ni la fama o la gloria. Para él, hay cosas mucho mejores y que sí merecen su tiempo.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Bruja Cazadora, volviendo a guardar su flecha y la piedra de afilar en su espalda— ¿Qué puede ser mejor que hacer que todos se arrodillen ante ti?

—Mirar las estrellas —respondió Marceline, mirando el techo con una sonrisa, recordando las veces que ella y Simon jugaban a darle formas todas.

—Que imbécil.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Marceline podía permitir que la insultara de todas las formas posibles, pero nadie le hablaba así a su mejor amigo y seguía conservando sus órganos internos dentro de su cuerpo— repite eso, si eres tan valiente. ¿O temes caerte y abrirte la cabeza otra vez?

Bruja Cazadora se puso de pie rápidamente. Heredera de la Nocheosfera o no, se juró que este iba a ser el último día de vida de la pelinegra. Nadie la sacaba de sus casillas y vivía para contarlo. Y la reina de los vampiros ya llevaba un par de días sacándola de sus casillas.

La pelinegra se transformó en un demonio e intentó embestir a la de verde, pero ésta la esquivó justo a antes de ser golpeada. Tenía pocas flechas en buen estado, pero sabía cómo usarlas. Marceline se preparaba para romperle los huesos y bruja cazadora había lanzado sus flechas. De la nada, un muro de hielo se interpuso entre las flechas y la chica demonio.

El muro quedó completamente destruido por el impacto contra Marceline y las puntas de flechas perdieron todo el filo por chocar contra el hielo.

—¿No puedo dejarlas una hora solas sin que intenten matarse? —Dijo Simon, trayendo consigo una bandeja repleta de carne, manzanas, bebidas y un par de cuencos con sopa— Por lo menos aún están en una sola pieza, eso ya es algo.

El humano caminó hasta el centro de la habitación. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo y, tras unos segundos en los que él tuvo que concentrarse, de sus manos apareció una pequeña ventisca de hielo, que dio forma a una mesa y tres sillas de hielo.

Simon sabía que no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que las sillas no eran muy cálidas o cómodas, pero era mejor que nada.

El humano dejó la bandeja en la mesa, a la espera de que el par de chicas se sentaran. Ellas se miraban la una a la otra frívolamente. Si las miradas mataran, ellas seguramente se estarían torturando mutuamente antes de dar el golpe, o mirada, final. El castaño daba gracias en silencio de que las miradas no fueran asesinas.

—Si tanto quieren matarse —Marceline alzó sus garras y Bruja Cazadora empezó a cargar un par de rayos mágicos en sus manos— pueden poner todo ese entusiasmo en los juegos del reino desayuno.

El castaño dejó un cartel en la mesa. Para celebrar el cumpleaños de la princesa desayuno, se realizarían competencias de arquería, justas de lanzas a caballo, carrera de obstáculos y lucha de espadas.

Bruja Cazadora miró con curiosidad la parte de la arquería. Siempre le gustaba participar en esa clase de competencias para probarse a sí misma. Y la cantidad de monedas de oro obtenidas en el primer lugar era una razón muy tentadora para participar. Nunca le gustó aceptar los premios, trofeos o medallas de las competencias, pero necesitaba el dinero si quería reponer todas sus flechas.

Marceline estaba más interesada en la parte de carrera de obstáculos, pero rápidamente declinó participar en alguna competencia. Le gustaba la idea de entretenerse en esos juegos, pero no le gustaba ser el entretenimiento de ninguna princesita de quinta. Sólo se recostó en la silla, con los pies sobre la mesa y empezó a drenar el rojo de las manzanas.

—Oh no, Marcy —habló el castaño— vas a participar en uno de esos juegos y darás lo mejor de ti.

—Meh, ¿Para qué? —se defendió Marceline— no necesito el dinero y habrán muchos tontos que quieran rodar, hacerse el muertito y dar la patita con tal de hacer feliz a la cumpleañera esa.

—Necesitamos el dinero, Marcy… Y ese "nos" también te incluye, Bruja Cazadora —ésta última estuvo por decir algo, pero Simon se le adelantó— Mira a tu alrededor. Sus berrinches destruyeron toda la habitación.

—No toda, aún queda esto —Marceline flotó hasta quedar frente a la cama en la que había dormido Simon y le dio un par de suaves patadas. Al instante, la cama cayó en miles de pedazos— Como iba diciendo, pido la carrera óbstalos.

—¿Bruja Cazadora? —la de verde alzó un pulgar. Ella quería decir que toda la culpa la tenía la pelinegra, pero sabía que el castaño nunca le creería— Eso me deja a mí con la lucha de espadas.

* * *

Doctora princesa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que no debía apartar la vista de su paciente.

Miro de reojo a Finn y a Jake, ellos seguían durmiendo en su sofa. Luego vio a princesa Grumosa de la misma forma que un psicópata ve a victima antes de clavarle un puñal en el estómago. La tomó por los hombros y amenazó con destruir todos los postres en el refrigerador si no le decía dónde habían llevado a Simon.

—¡Ya te lo dije, Marceline me envió para ayudar al cuatro ojos ese en la convención de nerds! —Doctora Princesa empezó a tirar al suelo cada postre dentro del refrigerador— Lo juro, no sé qué quería ella con él. Tal vez quiera ser su novia o algo… ¡de acuerdo, eso fue estúpido! No te desquites con los cupones de… adiós a todos mis cupones de dos por uno. Nunca los olvidare.

¿Por qué Marceline querría a Simon? No tenía sentido. Para colmo, no paraba de imaginarse todas las cosas por las cosas que su amigo estaría pasando en esos momentos. ¿Acaso quería que él tuviera éxito como científico sólo para humillarlo? ¿Quería que él fuera feliz para luego hacer su vida una Nocheosfera? ¿Y si lo estaba llevando al Dulce Reino para que Dulce Princesa lo desacredite como científico por el resto de su vida? ¿O si le estaba rompiendo los huesos uno a uno para escuchar sus gritos de dolor y suplicas?

El único hombre que no era un total cretino estaba en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sabía que nunca debió haberlo escuchado cuando dijo que él podía cuidarse solo. Debió seguido su plan original y haberlo dejado dentro de su apartamento, con la puerta cerrada con cinco candados y todas las ventanas cerradas con varias tablas de madera para que él no pudiera salir.

—Si esperas a que Jake despierte, él puede llevarte hasta Marceline —Dijo Grumosa— Deja de preocuparte. Hasta donde sé, ellos dos apenas y se conocen. Incluso si él le hizo algo malo ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría hacerle al cuatro ojos?

En eso ella tenía razón. ¿Qué era lo peor que la heredera de la Nocheofera, reina de los vampiros, peligro social, rebelde sin causa y con la fuerza para aplastar cráneos como si nada podría estar haciéndole a un simple humano?

—¡Simon! —Gritó la doctora. No sabía a donde ir, ni tenía un plan. Aun así salió corriendo fuera del apartamento a toda velocidad —¡Ya voy a salvarte!

Princesa Grumosa siguió con la mirada a la doctora hasta perderla de vista. Buscó en el refrigerador algún postre sobreviviente, apenas y encontró un flan. Preparó la televisión, algunas palomitas de maíz y dejó una botella en el estómago de Jake, al que le dio la forma de porta vasos gigantes.

—¿Podrías sostenerme esto? —dijo Grumosa, dejando entre las piernas de Finn un bol con palomitas de maíz— Gracias. Por cierto ¿no te molesta que tome algunas monedas prestadas?… Tomaré tu silencio como un "te las regalo todas".

Por desgracia, todo lo que Grumosa pudo encontrar en los bolsillos del humano, fue un cartel para conmemorar el cumpleaños de la princesa desayuno. Ya había escuchado decir a Doctora que tendría que viajar al reino desayuno para atender a todo aquel que resultara lastimado en alguna de los juegos que ahí se celebrarían en una o dos semanas. Estaba por tirar el cartel cuando vio los premios que se darían al primer lugar.

—¡Finn, despierta! —Gritó Grumosa, dando bofetadas y puñetazos al humano. Cuando él despertará no sentiría ni la quijada— despierta holgazán, quiero que practiques para que ganes estos premios por mí.

* * *

—¿No podía haber elegido un uniforme más incómodo? —Preguntó Marceline, viendo el traje que su mejor amigo le daba.

El "uniforme reglamentario" de los juegos de Princesa Desayuno consistía un unos pantaloncillos de cuero café, una camisa de algodón blanco y un chaleco de cuero café. Unas botas de piel venado y unos guantes negros. Al menos en los juegos de lucha de espada, arquería y carrera de obstáculo. Para las justas de lanzas se usaba una armadura gris hecha a la medida de los concursantes.

Simon no podía negar que los pantaloncillos lo hacían ver ridículo, pero no dijo nada. Tenían que pagar ciento diez monedas de oro por todos los destrozos en la posada. El primer premio en cualquier competencia era de doscientas monedas de oro, el segundo de cien y el tercero de cincuenta. Si al menos uno de ellos ganaba el primer lugar, podrían salir de las deudas.

Bruja Cazadora no dijo nada sobre el traje de cuero y algodón. Todas sus flechas quedaron inservibles y no tenía manera de reponerlas. No tenía monedas de oro para comprar más flechas y ya que no se podía usar magia, tampoco podía comprar un arco. Su trabajo, en un principio, era buscar y matar al mago.

Nunca se imaginó que ahora estaría caminando a su lado, esperando el momento justo para convencerlo de ir a la ciudad de los magos.

La única alternativa era la justa de lanzas… No. Había otra alternativa. Irse a la ciudad de los magos y dejar que el castaño y su amiga se las arreglaran. Ella podía ingeniárselas para ganar poder por sí sola. Pasarían décadas para ello, pero era mejor que humillarse a sí misma.

Estaba por decir "me largo de aquí", cuando una niña hecha de moffin entró a la habitación y le entregó a Simon un paquete. El castaño le entrego su saquillo con monedas de oro como pago y la chica se fue sin decir nada más.

—Creo que esto te servirá más a ti que a mí —dijo Simon, entregándole el paquete a la cazadora.

Bruja cazadora abrió la caja con curiosidad. Dentro había una veintena de flechas y un arco. La cazadora miro al castaño con enojo. Ella no necesitaba la compasión de nadie y estaba por decirle que no las necesitaba, que se iría y los dejaría solos.

Pero recapacitó. Seguramente el castaño le diría que podía conservarlas, eran suyas y que de todas formas las necesitaría para llegar a salvo a donde sea que fuera. Esas flechas no eran para la competencia de flechas. Eran un regalo para ella.

—¿Por qué me das esto? —Preguntó la cazadora, aun sabiendo la respuesta— puedo competir en la justa de lanzas, carrera de obstáculos o pelea de espadas. Soy buena para otras cosas además de arco y flechas.

—Son tuyas, úsalas como quieras— respondió el castaño.

—¿Y si digo que me largo a casa, sin pagar una moneda de oro por la habitación? —pregunto la cazadora, abrazando con fuerza la caja con las flechas y el arco.

—Entonces guárdalas. Sé que puedes cuidarte sola, eso no lo dudo, pero me sentiría mejor si las conservas. Y si vas a cazar animales o peces, es mejor que uses las flechas en lugar de freírlos por completo con tus rayos.

—Gracias —Bruja Cazadora le dio la espalda al humano para decir esa palabra— juro que te devolveré las monedas de oro.

—No las necesita —dijo la reina de los vampiros, rodeando el cuello del castaño con una mano y alborotándole el cabello con la otra— una vez que gane la carrera de obstáculos, podremos pagar por esta habitación de quinta.

—Sé que los harás morder el polvo, Marcy —dijo Simon, rodeando el cuello de su amiga con una mano y con la otra alzando un puño al cielo— ¡a patear traseros!

La de verde se quedó mirando en silencio al par de amigos, sosteniendo con mucha más fuerza el regalo que el humano le había dado. Quería unírseles, saltar en la espalda del humano y pellizcarle las mejillas. Nunca creyó sentir tanta envidia de alguien.

—Oigan —dijo Bruja Cazadora, sin saber si dijo esto en silencio o lo gritó— ¿Qué tal si juntamos nuestras manos y la de tres gritamos "¡a ganar!"?

El humano y la chica demonio se miraron unos instantes y asintieron al unísono. El grupo de tres juntaron sus manos, contaron hasta tres y gritaron tan fuerte "¡A GANAR!" que todos en la posada los escucharon.


End file.
